Jurassic Park Genesis
by Dilorex
Summary: Take a look at Jurassic Park before it was built. See how Hammond made certain decisions regarding the park and how he got it the way he did before the night of that fateful accident in the park.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Is it working, how is it coming along?" asks an impatient man, in his mid fifties. He's looking down upon a man in a lab coat, using a fine instrument to dig into a piece of shiny rock, known as amber, with a small insect trapped inside. He leans heavily on his cane, which has a piece of similar rock on the top of it, with a small mosquito inside.

"Almost there Mr. Hammond, just a few more sec- done, there it is!" exclaims the technician, as the drill pieces of the tool connects to the insect, after drilling through the fossilized tree amber all morning.

"Good, let's move onto the next step."  
The technician picks up the vial with the matter extracted from the insect, and brings it over to a supercomputer. He pushes a button, and the computer screen begins flashing 1's and 0's. After about twenty minutes, Hammond speaks up:  
"Well, how is the strand, is it complete?"

The technician, still staring at the screen, replies sadly, "I'm sorry sir, it's only about 50 complete."

Thinking for a minute, Hammond slowly, "Well, what can we do to patch the strand?"

"Well, there a few things sir. For starters, we need to choose another type of DNA to fill in the sequence gaps. We were discussing this just yesterday actually. We came up with a few ideas, but after looking at some sample strands, the only ones that seem compatible are the gene sets of frogs. The species we have on file is known as the West African Tree Frog. The genome compliments at about 90."

"Good, good" Hammond replied, still pacing somewhat.

"How long before you fill in the gaps?" he finally asked, stopping from his pacing.

The technician shrugged.

"It is unknown sir. Could be anywhere from an hour to a few weeks. Depends on the size of the gaps and the amount of DNA we have to work with."

Hammond took a few more steps before turning back towards the door.

"Well, get on it and I'll be back in a few hours to check your progress."

Hammond pressed down on the sensor pad and left the lab.

The technician swiveled in his chair and sighed, looking at the computer screen and took a swig of coffee before plunging into the work in front of him.


	2. Chapter 1:The Proposal

Chapter 1: The Proposal

John Hammond raced up the stairs, his cane clicking on each stair as he continued his way up. He had one hand on the banister of the winding stairwell, his other hand guiding the cane as he took it one step at a time. He was moving so fast with his condition because he was already late to his meeting, and a CEO being late is not something that is welcomed with open arms. Hammond was in his sixties, and working tirelessly to close all of the open odds and ends that were still plaguing him and his newest business venture plan.

Hammond had recently discovered and met a new geneticist to the field, right out of school, top of his class and managed to convince him to sign with INGEN to work on a brand new project. Hammond's scientists had recently made the amazing discovery that would propel his new idea into fruition. After close inspection of amber and the mosquitoes locked inside, INGEN scientists discovered that they could tap into the amber and retrieve this information, locked away for millions of years. Hammond needed a team leader, and that's when he found Wu.

Naturally it took a lot of convincing and fast talking, but seeing as how Hammond was offering Wu a high paying job right out of school, he felt practically obligated to take it. Once Wu had been brought in and allowed a good look at the material, he jumped right in and finished the task of completing genomes, something Hammond's other scientists had failed to succeed in completing.

That's why he was racing now, because with a more complete product to sell, he had a better chance of getting what he wanted. And knowing the board directors, convincing them was going to be no easy matter, as was evident at the amount of worthwhile and expensive projects that had been turned down over the years. But Hammond had confidence. And a good sales pitch.

He stopped outside the door and took a second to compose himself. An old man running up stairs, he needed a quick breather before entering the board room. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face, before adjusting his shirt collar and entered the room.

He opened the door, and walked into the meeting room, in which all of the board members of his company, International Genetics, or Ingen for short, were already seated. They had a look of impatience and agitation on their faces already, which was not an ideal place to start out on.

"I am sorry gentlemen" he says out of breath, "I had something I needed to check on downstairs"

Once again he composed himself, and started to slowly pace around the outside of the board members, recalling the sales speech that he had come up with earlier that morning.

"Now, I am here today to present to you our newest project" explains Hammond, fidgeting with his cane a bit. "Members of the board, we have discovered the presence of dinosaur DNA in the stomach cavities of mosquitoes, trapped in amber, or fossilized tree sap. By digging deep into the amber with special tools, we have been able to extract the contents. It is obvious that the genome sequence will not be complete, as it has decayed for millions of years. We have found that inserting frog DNA into the holes of the code will complete it, and eventually lead to recreating or cloning these extinct animals, or in our case today, dinosaurs," he said, jolly like from the sheer excitement of the idea.

"Dinosaurs!? Stop lying John, they have been extinct for millions of years!" shouted one of the red faced board members, loosening his tie and slamming his fist down.

"Believe me, it is possible. We have not cloned any yet, but we are close, oh so very close to cloning the initial animal."

The board members were eyeing him wearily as he continued his presentation.

"Okay, let's say this works," started one of the boardmen. "Where do we go from there?"

"Excellent, excellent question," Hammond replied. "We have begun construction on an amphitheatre, located on the San Diego waterfront. It is close to the building sites of some other famous animal attractions, including the San Diego Zoo and Seaworld. Our park will fit in perfectly with the surrounding venues.

We will be ready to house animals in a few months. However, the reason I have come before today is for funding purposes. The initial funding has gotten us this far, but we cannot complete the project with the current funds. With your consent, we can move forward with the project and have it up and rolling that much sooner. The sooner the park is on it's feet, the sooner the profits will come in, and you will all relish this day as the day you made your amazing financial commitment."

He finished speaking and gave the committee a big grin, hoping the idea of money would bring them around. The head of the table stood up and in a raspy, cigarette affected voice said, "All those in favor of John Hammond's proposal?"

Four hands rise up, which is enough for consent.

"As the CEO of Ingen, I declare that majority wins, and the project will continue on with an increased funding" he said, with the Santa Claus grin and laughed.

"Okay John, we are behind you on this, but we want progress reports every three weeks or so" snarled one of the board members, who promptly got up and left after his threat.

John remained his chipper self and picked up his materials and headed for the stairs, a wide grin across his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Isla Sorna

Chapter 2: Isla Sorna

John now a degree bit more time on his hands, and took the stairs a bit more slowly this time, carefully balancing his weight with the cane and the banister. He felt better than he had in a while, everything falling into place for him. There were still some aspects to the project that he needed to finalize and figure out, but he had finally left the highway of uncertainty and turned onto the road of success.

He cheerfully walked down the hallway, greeting people and exchanging pleasantries. The corridor stretched for a while, this hallway representing the back half of the INGEN office building, comprised of offices and meeting rooms. None of the scientific stuff really happened on the upper floors, the limited scientific research being fully contained in the basement levels.

He came up to a door that had the letters "J" "P" "Hammond" on the door, representing his name, this being his office space. He fiddled with his keys for a second before finding the appropriate key and placed it into the door. He turned the key and with a click the lock unlocked and the door swung open. He slowly walked into his office, the cool air from the building's central air conditioner hitting him as he entered. It was a hot day in California, and the cool air was a welcome relief from the stifling heat.

He set his keys and the two folders down on front of his desk and walked over to the window to glance out at the overlaying scenery and the ocean. He shuffled back to his desk and sat down ready to start on paperwork when there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Hammond?" said a smaller man, with red hair, entering Hammond's office, "We found an island that should fit your fancy" reported Ed Regis, Hammond's right hand man, a long time employee of Ingen who Hammond took a liking to.

"Excellent, where is it located?" Hammond asked, looking up from the piles of paperwork sitting on his office desk.

"It is located about 137 nautical miles off the coast of Costa Rica. It is a humongous island within a small chain of volcanic islands that are now dormant. A very lushy rain forest type island." He stated, reading his notes off a clipboard that he always carried around with him.

"Perfect, that's exactly what I was looking for. Hmm, let's see…where to begin.." he said, pondering out loud.

"Um…architects?" Regis said quickly.

"Architects, yes, good idea. The architects need to get down there and start laying out plans. Take a look at the land and figure out the best way to set up the buildings and facilities. Great idea Ed."

Hammond got up from his desk and walked over to the younger man.

"Here's what I want you to do. Get on the phone, computer, whatever and get me a list of the top architects, computer programmers, and system analysts," he said with hop in his step.

"I feel it Ed, this is it. This is the project that will be worth the time, effort and money we are putting into it, Oh yes indeed, this will be the best preserve ever created," he exclaimed joyously.

Regis slowly nodded in agreement with John and promptly left to go work on assembling the lists that he was charged with making.

John grabbed his cane and decided that it was time to pay Dr. Wu a visit, see how everything was going downstairs. He left his office and continued down the direction of the hallway that he took to get to his own office, and turned and headed down a stairwell that was located in the corner at the end of the hallway. He slowly made his way down, taking his time and proceeding with caution. He opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and made his way down that hallway, past three or four other labs before getting to the one that he needed. He slid his badge through the keycard slide and 

waited as the door flashed green, allowing him clearance into the lab. He passed through the doorway and saw Wu to the side on his way in.

"Henry, we have an island!!" Hammond shouted, as he crossed the distance between the doorway and Dr. Wu.

"Ah, yes sir, Isla Sorna….correct? I have heard the good news already. Ed stopped in to see what I thought about the island layout and features. I think it will suit our needs quite well."

"How are the genomes coming along?" he asked, somewhat impatiently.

"Not bad, but I would like to get a few more established relatively soon. We have two complete genotypes mapped out but we just are not sure which species of dinosaur they are. The only way we are going to be able to tell is when we breed them. But we were waiting on your word to begin the introfertilization process." He said quickly, looking at one of the clipboards.

"Well, I have a planned a trip to the island to begin setting up the labs and the village. I would like you to come along, you know how much space we need for the labs and such."

"Okay sir not a problem, let me just finish working with this one strand and than we can get going." Henry turned back to his work, while Hammond left the lab. He made his way back up to his office, where Regis was sitting with two lists, one that had the names of well known and dependable computer programmers, and the other contained a relatively long list of architects that were world famous that specialized in scientific lab and research building construction. Hammond read over the two lists and smiled, looking out the window as the sun started to set on the day that turned out to be very productive indeed.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Dream

Chapter Three: A New Dream

The sun rose hot and heavy the next morning, but even the high temperature of the day was not enough to damper John's spirit or energy. It was a bright and early nine o clock when Hammond, Dr. Wu, and Ed boarded the helicopter bound for the Costa Rican waterfront and the islands that lay beyond it.

The total ride on the chopper was only about three hours, not bad considering the remoteness of the place that they were heading. As the islands came into view through the front windshield, John could help but get completely excited.

The helicopter started it's slow descend, and after a fairly smooth ride the helicopter touched down on the beach. The blades started to slow down as the pilot cut power to the engine and slowly came to a stop. The pilot gave them a thumbs up and they started to walk around, taking in the scenery and the beauty of the island itself.

"This area is considered rain forest, so it is very lush and tropical" explained Regis quickly. He took that minute to start going over the lists of people who had accepted their offer to work on the new park, and looked up holding his baseball cap down as three or four more helicopters started to come in from over the horizon.

Hammond himself looked up in shock.

"Wait, are those the architects already?" he asked, walking over to Regis.

Ed chuckled.

"No sir, not yet. The architects and building managers will be here in a few days. The people arriving on that helicopter are INGEN's terraformers. They are going to go over the island first, make a topographical outline of the island from which the other architects will work off of. There is one problem though sir, we need to go and finalize the purchase of the island first, before we start doing any actual work on it."

Hammond nodded slowly.

"Okay this will serve as the perfect place to raise the animals for a few months after they have hatched and are healthy and whatnot. Henry, I need you to continue your work in California. Two genomes is not nearly enough to get the park off the ground."

Henry nodded and sensing that his expectations were met with the island, made his way to the helicopter.

Regis and Hammond were not far behind as the first extra helicopter touched down. Hammond walked over as the sliding door on the helicopter opened and a tall thin man wearing glasses jumped out and looked around at the jungle.

"Mr. Hammond I presume?" he asked, walking over and extending his hand.

"Name's Lewis, Donovan Lewis, head of the Pal Alto Terraforming company. We have been hired to go ahead and do the topographical study of this here island. In two or three days, complete plans for your operation will be shipped to the INGEN headquarters," he said smiling.

Hammond nodded in joy and left the men to go about their business. He sat against the window, looking out as his helicopter slowly started to lift off, destined back for California and the INGEN company complex. He had a lot of work still to do, and wanted to get on it. After a few minutes of flight time, his eye caught another land mass, seemingly floating in the air above the water. It was another volcanic island in the chain, but that was the extent of his knowledge on the area around him. He tapped Regis on the arm, and pointed out the window.

"Ed, what island is that?" questioned Hammond, straining to see out the window.

"Uhh...I believe it is called Isla Nublar, or "Island of Clouds" it's just another member of this chain of islands," he said, reading some source material in his folder.

"You know what Ed, I just got an idea. Don't you think that our idea for a preserve is better off on an island, away from the noise of the US? I think this place would be perfect for the park itself, and than Sorna can be used to breed the animals. It would also cut down the transportation costs, because everything would be by boat," Hammond said, a twinkle in his eye.

"How do you think we could get a hold of it?" Hammond asked quickly.

"Well, since we already have intentions of purchasing or leasing Isla Sorna, I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to push for the purchase or leasing of both islands. If anything it will bring in a decent chunk of change for Costa Rica, it's not the wealthiest country," he said, wiping his brow under the baseball cap.

"Well, we have an appointment anyway, do we not?" John asked, still looking out the window.

Regis checked his planner and his ledger.

"Yes sir, you have a meeting with President Vasquez at three o clock about the purchase of Sorna," he said, closing his planner.

Regis looked at his watch and saw that it was only twelve, they had plenty of time to reach the mainland for the meeting.

"I suggest bringing up the purchase of both during the meeting. The worst that can happen is that he says no and we go back to the plan with the Amphitheatre."

Hammond was still looking out the window, and just silently nodded as the helicopter continued its journey.


	5. Chapter 4: Negotiations

Chapter 4- Negotiations

The helicopter turned in an alternate direction on the way home, not going to the sunny shores of California, but to the ocean surrounding lands of Costa Rica. One of the biggest tourist attractions of the south islands, the beautiful series of islands with it's rich flora and fauna, and more than appealing natural and man made attractions and monuments.

They were not here to site see though. They were here on business. The helicopter pilot landed the chopper at the national airfield on a small landing strip away from the planes. Using a rent a car, Regis and Hammond made their way into the city, the appointment with the president approaching swiftly.

The car rumbled along the dirt roads and streets, the majority of the people not outside in the blazing heat, residing inside until the later part of the day when the temperature would come down. After about ten or fifteen minutes, they had traveled through the majority of the small city and were coming upon the United States Embassy and the President's office. Regis pulled the car into the small parking situated in back of the buildings and turned the ignition off.

"Would you like me to come inside with you sir?" Regis asked, his hands still holding onto the wheel.

"No thank you Ed, I believe that I can handle this by myself. I will see you in a little while" he said smiling, as he opened the door to the car and stepped out with his cane leading the way. He made his way across the parking lot, his cane clicking the ground in front of him. He walked with a big grin on his face, nodding to those he passed, often getting a funny look of surprise from said people. He was not from the area as they could easily tell, and it was unusual to see a man of his age in such a good mood, with such a large hop in his step.  
He arrived at the front of the building and slowly made his way up the steps, using the banister to help steady himself as he went up. He opened the door to the building and a nice gust of cool air escaped out at him, the air conditioning in the building on full blast. He walked in and noticed how nice the building was decorated with pieces of art and flowers and small individual trees. Facing forward, he continued walking and saw what looked to be the secretary sitting behind a large desk. As he approached, he noticed that the lady had the top few buttons on her shirt open, the heat of the day having forced her to do all in her power to keep cool. She looked up as he approached and gave him a small smile.

"Hola senor, may I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yes my dear. My name is John Hammond and I have an appointment with President Vasquez. My assistant assured me that the appointment was booked and he is ready to see me."

"Un momento por favor senor, I will call him and see if he is ready," she said quickly.

She picked up the desk phone and dialed an extension number. She spoke very rapidly in Spanish, so quickly that Hammond was unable to catch any of it. After a few minutes of talking, she hung up the phone and turned back to him.

"Senor Hammond_" _called the secretary "He is ready to see you now"

"Okay, thank you," Hammond answered, turning the corner and heading for the president's office.

Hammond proceeded up the stairs until he came to a large office with giant windows. The door slide open, and he entered the office to see the president sitting behind his desk, working on some paperwork.

"Ah, senor Hammond, please, have a seat" greeted the president.

"What can I do for you?"

"I am interested in purchasing or leasing some of the islands that are situated in that island chain off the coast of your country. I can assure that my venture is of the legal sort, and country will benefit greatly from the investment that we are trying to make here" he said, the old grin still on his face.

"Los Cinco Muertes? No senor Hammond, I am sorry" the president said quickly, his demeanor changing from that of joy to one of seriousness and tension.

"Those islands cannot be purchased," he said addingly.

"Los Cinco Muertes? What does that mean Mr. President?" Hammond asked, confused on his sudden change with the conversation.

"In Spanish, it means "The Five Deaths." The name comes from an old story in our culture about a warrior who had to choose between five ways to die. It is what you Americans call Urban Legends. Those islands make up the center of the story. Which islands did you have in mind," he asked.

"Um…Isla Nublar, and Isla Sorna," Hammond answered, having some difficulties in remembering the names of the islands.

"And the purpose of the purchasing?" he asked, starting to become a bit weary of the circumstances.

"I work and own at a company known as INGEN. We have recently started on preservation projects, and we decided that our next project should be off the mainland. We feel that on an island, we will have better control should something unexpected occur," he said, finishing what he thought was a very good, yet still vague explanation of the project.

The president sat for a second, clearly thinking about the situation, as well as trying to think of the pros, and the cons to the arrangement that would be made.

He folded his hands on his desk, and looked Hammond square in the eye.

"Here is what I can do, senor Hammond. I can lease the islands to you however, it will cost a fair amount of money. Those islands are uninhabited and as far as anyone is concerned, just pieces of land. Since they reside in Costa Rican waters, I also ask that the country get a piece of the earnings from this preserve that you are setting up. No money needs to paid until the park is up and running, except the leasing fees of course," he said smiling at his own impromptu joke.

Hammond looked at him for a second, thinking over his words carefully.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. President, but we need those islands, so whatever conditions you deem fit to bring forward, we will abide by them."

"Bueno!" the president said, standing up to escort Mr. Hammond out.

"We will send you the lease agreements and the conditions within the week to your company's home base. We will also keep in contact about the progress of your project and how it is going. It was wonderful doing business with you Mr. Hammond; I hope that your park is everything you imagine it will be."

Hammond nodded, gave his thanks again, and left the office. He made his way back through the building and outside, back into the blazing sun.

"How did it go?" inquired Regis, as soon as Hammond reached the car.  
"We have ourselves Isla Nublar, Ed" proclaimed Hammond, getting into the car.

"Oh, Mr. Hammond. I just got a call from Mr. Lewis, the head of the terraforming company. They finished their outline of the island, and the construction crews have all been gathered at central office in California," Regis read from his notes.

"They are setting off from California in two days, with the first round of supplies. The people will be flying, the supplies will be sent by ship. As you may know we own a boat by the name of the S.S. Venture, which will the boat doing all the back and forth deliveries. The construction foreman assures me that they have assembled enough materials to build the labs and the worker's village, akin to the plans laid down by the architects that the company hired. They estimate a month to finish everything though," he said, finishing.

"That's quite alright. There is plenty of work to be done here in the United States before we can even think of moving all important operations over to the islands. Come now, I would like to get back to California."

With that, the two set forth on the long journey back home. Between the drive to landing strip, and the helicopter ride back to the mainland, it was early next morning when they finally touched down. Hammond retired to his mansion to get some rest, and would continue on in a few days.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Dinosaur

Chapter 5: The First Dinosaur

Time passed by incredibly quickly. Hammond was so busy, and the work was so exciting, that a month flew by with great progress being made on all fronts of the project. Buildings were being completed and outfitted with the appropriate items and technology available and necessary.

Resort ideas and schematics were being designed and blueprinted for Isla Nublar. Security systems were analyzed and compared in order to choose from the best designs and the most reliable systems. One thing was for certain, they needed heavy duty fencing due to the proposed sizes of some of the animals.

It came down to a revolutionary new idea that had never been implemented before. Electrified fencing. Guaranteed, at least on paper, to hold back any animal of any size with the appropriate amount of voltage, it offered the best protection for people from the animals, and the smaller animals from the people. The final piece of the puzzle were the animals themselves.

Wu had been hard at work ever since that return trip from Costa Rica, doing as much work on the genomes as he possibly could. The problem that they ran into in the end was lab space. The labs in the basement floor of the INGEN complex were not very large compared to traditional standards, and there was no room to increase them. The only other way to get a bigger lab was to build one, which was exactly what they were doing on Sorna. Word had been sent back to the mainland that the labs would be fully functioning in less than two weeks, which was somewhat of a godsend for Dr. Wu. At the present moment he had three genomes fully mapped out, but he still maintained that he had no way of identifying what species they would end up being. The only way to know this was to clone and get them to hatch.

Problem was, a successful hatching had yet to occur. They fertilized plenty of eggs, but they just weren't hatching. The fetus would grow for a few weeks, and than die, before even giving signs of what the species of dinosaur could be. Morale was pretty low in the labs, when what some would call a miracle happened. The latest batch of eggs were all fertilized with material from the same genome sample. Wu figured that there was a better chance of success the more samples he had, so he did an entire table from the same test genome. Wu's thinking was rewarded, as he was down to his last egg, when he realized from scans and photo imaging that the fetus was growing. The infant animal was alive, and growing, and would hatch eventually. Wu and his workers spent the next few weeks taking care of this egg, keeping it's temperature steady and the conditions right, when all their hard work payed off. The egg started to slowly rock and small hairline fractures and cracks could be seen working their way down the egg.

All of the workers gathered around in wonder as light and melodious calls could be heard coming from inside of the egg. Wu knew right away, just like alligators, the dinosaurs must have made calls to get their mother's attention to help them break out of the egg shell. He quickly put on a pair of plastic gloves and slowly followed the cracks down the egg, as a piece of segment chipped off from the right side of the egg. A tiny head started to poke out of the egg with what looked like a small lump on its head. The head slowly lifted out of the egg shell, and revealed a long neck connected to a stout body. Using its legs, the infant kicked out the rest of the already broken shell on the right side and stumbled out of the egg. Wu ran to counter top on the other side of the lab and grabbed a blanket and came back. He swept the baby up in the blanket and brought it over to a clear counter top, so the scientists could get a better look at it. The baby sat with its legs folded under it, similar to a giraffe, and every once in a while would squeak at the large creatures staring at it. One of the scientists in the room, hired as a consultant for when the animals started to hatch, claimed that it was Brachiosaurus altithorax. None of the other researchers had the grounds or the background to challenge this claim, so that's what they labeled the genome sample and test tubes.

Wu decided that Hammond needed to know about this, so he got changed out of his research scrubs and went upstairs to Hammond's office.

"Sir?" he said, knocking politely. "I have news for you."

"Really? That's wonderful Henry, what about?"

"An animal has hatched sir, its downstairs resting."

Hammond looked at Wu like he had three heads, and without saying a word, dashed for the door, and down the hall to the stairs.

Henry chased after him and when Wu got down to the lab, he saw that Hammond was standing still after entering the room. There, sitting in front of him on the baby blanket, was the hatchling. Tiny compared to the humans, it was calmly eating the leaves given to it. Every so often, it would emit a small squeekish noise and go back to eating,

"This is incredible, how big will it get?" he asked quietly to the scientist closest to him.  
"We are not sure yet sir"  
"So, what is the species of the second genome?"  
"Well actually sir, we have three complete genomes, but this is the first successful hatching."

"Wonderous!" Hammond said to himself as he watched the infant play on the blanket.


	7. Chapter 6: Ray Arnold and Dennis Nedry

Chapter 6-Ray Arnold and Dennis Nedry 

Hammond was still in a bit of awe of the baby Brachiosaur sitting in the lab, and it showed on his face when he got back up to his office. Regis had decided to pay a visit to see how Hammond was doing with the amount of work that needed to be done, and had arrived while Hammond was downstairs. Seeing John's face now, Regis was confused.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked, getting Hammond a glass of water.

"Yes, yes I'm perfectly fine. We have our first animal Ed, it is resting downstairs. We are on our way I tell you, on our way. Now that animal production has been made a reality, the next bit we need to take care of is the computer systems. Where is that list of programmers you made for me?"

Regis opened up his folder and pulled out a sheet of paper with about ten names listed down the right column of the page with phone numbers across from the names.

It was a grueling process and one that Hammond took very little joy in. Pitching the idea and the logistics of the park was getting tiresome, and many of the programmers on the list were either already working on projects, or refused to relocate to San Diego and than to a tropical island to be the head programmer for this little business venture. Hammond's luck finally turned, however, when got down to Ray Arnold's name and number.

Arnold was well known throughout the United States as a brilliant programmer who specialized in designing security systems. He would fit in well with what Hammond had in mind for the systems of Jurassic Park, considering he wanted everything to run on automation, which security systems are renowned for running on.

The phone conversation was brief. Arnold had been out of work for a very long time, even with his name and reputation. The truth of it was that he was TOO good, and when his system was designed and integrated, it never needed maintenance nor did it have bugs in the coding. Arnold was easy to sell on the idea, especially when Hammond guaranteed to match and even increase his salary based on what the top programmers in the world were being paid. Even better was that Arnold, having no real commitments at the present time, agreed to pack his thing up that night and catch a flight to California in the morning, but Hammond did one better for him and explained that the company helicopter would pick him up at Newark airport in the morning. Free ride aside, Arnold agreed as Hammond was already showing commitment to his employees, something Arnold, and many other people in the business field found impressive.

It was a steamy morning in New York, the smog and pollution making the air thick and heavy. Suitcase packed with clothes and various software programs, Arnold stood at the airport, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He had been waiting for about fifteen minutes, and was wondering where the helicopter was. Even though he didn't have anything better to do, he would have liked to get out of the sun. He finished the cigarette and stomped the butt out in the grass, and lifted his head as the faint sound of rotor blades could be heard. He looked up and ignoring the sun, saw a helicopter with two twin blue stripes running down the sides of it approach, and slowly descend. As soon as the pilot cut the power and the blades stopped spinning, Arnold ran over and jumped inside.

The pilot promptly got the chopper up into the air, and they set off for California. It was a long ride to be sure, and took about five hours before the helicopter touched down at the INGEN complex. Arnold had fallen asleep in the cab of the chopper, and awoke with a start as the whirring noise from the chopper was ceased and the pilot's door slammed shut. He slowly stepped out of the chopper, rubbing his eyes and made his way inside.

He greeted Hammond with a hearty hello and the two were off on a tour of the building which led into a brief introduction session about the company and the newest project. Arnold was surprised at the dinosaur theory and when he was shown the baby, he knew the magnitude of the project at hand.

"So" Hammond said as they sat down for dinner. "Any starting ideas for the system?" he asked, as a plate of baked ziti was placed in front of them.

"I want to form the system around a Unix system, a new and highly effective computer system." he said, digging into the pasta.

"However, I don't like the fact that every system runs off of one control point, it feels like there is too much dependence on automation."

Hammond waved off his concern, as they continued eating.

"Oh, and John, I need another programmer here, it is too much for me to do all by myself" he said, finishing his food and leaning back in the chair, lighting a cigarette.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Hammond asked quickly, knowing full well that the entire list of programmers save for Arnold were otherwise occupied.

"Actually, yes, I do," he answered, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"There is a talented computer designer by the name of Nedry; his first name is Dennis I believe. He works in Cambridge...if I can get him this will be a piece of cake."

"Do what you will, just make sure he understands that he needs to come now, we are

on schedule, but with a project like this, it is easy to fall behind," he said sternly.

Arnold nodded and excused himself from the table to make the phone call. Nedry was not as easy a sell as Arnold was, but in the end he agreed to join the project. Being relatively closer to California than Arnold was, Nedry was able to get a flight right away, only if INGEN paid for the ticket. Hammond resentfully agreed and Nedry arrived early the following morning.

Now that he had his two core computer engineers on staff, he had a few more positions left to fill, notably a Veterinarian for the park, and a Game Warden. He had ideas about who he could get for a Game Warden, but veterinary staff was going to be tricky, he could feel it already.


	8. Chapter 7: The Bird Man and the Hunter

Chapter 7: The Bird Guy and the African Hunter 

"Come on Betty, you know you want this corn," coaxed a man in his early fifties. He was talking to an emu that would not leave her nest when he needed to check the eggs.

The emu looked at him funny and than coiled its neck down around it's body and proceeded to sleep.

Dr. Harding sighed and walked over to the far fence, opened the gate and walked out of the pen, looking at the corn. Harding was well known as an authority on birds, having spent all of his professional life working at the San Diego Zoo in the avian department. His specialty was the large flightless birds, Ostriches, Emus, Rheas, and Cassowaries. He was currently doing research on the eggs of these species, and whether certain conditions led to male or female offspring, as is the case in some reptiles.

Harding walked over to his golf cart and got in throwing the corn on the cob into a bucket that contained various other fruits and vegetables given to the animals to supplement their diets. He turned the ignition on the cart and slowly drove his way through the zoo, arriving at a big building situated towards the front of the park. This building was the staff office building, a place where of the keepers and curators had offices for doing research, analyzing reports, and just getting a breather from the hot sun of the park. Harding's office was located in the middle of the hallway, and with a quick flick of his wrist his office was unlocked and the door swung open, the cool air from the air conditioner rushing at him. He threw his keys down on his desk and walked over to a small refrigerator when his phone rang. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and hurried back to his desk to catch the phone call.

Harding was on the phone for quite a long time, talking to a representative from a company known as INGEN. He had vaguely heard of this company, reading in some magazine or hearing on the news that they were into genetic research and things of that nature. Areas of science that were beyond him.

The gist of the conversation was that they had a new project, something of a wildlife preserve, but not the normal kind of preserve. His attraction to the project came when they assured him that the animals involved were avian based, and could be a brand new research opportunity for him. At first he was worried about losing his San Diego job, but they told him over the phone that he would be able to go back and forth from the mainland to the reserve, it was only a few hours flight time. Satisfied, he agreed to the project, to which they asked him to drive up to the INGEN headquarters, for a better orientation to the job.

He hung up the phone and just sat there for a second at his desk in his office, smiled to himself, and went back to the work that was sitting on his desk. For now, he had San Diego Zoo work that needed attention.

At the same moment, half a world away, a different kind of work was being done. In the country of Kenya, well known for it's abundance of animal species, a different kind of hunt was on this night.

Some lions, when they get a taste of human blood and are not able to catch their own natural prey, turn into man eaters and hunt men for both food and fun. It is said that the devil takes over there body, and the natural soul of the animal disappears. Whatever the case may be, this time, the man eater was just a normal lion who made a kill of a local woman and her child, and it needed to be killed before any more lives were taken.

This is where Robert Muldoon comes in. A born and bred hunter, he is well known around Africa as a Game Warden, taking care of the animals in natural preserves from poachers and illegal collection agents. After the lion made it's kill along the river, Robert was called in to help kill it. A well known hunter who has gone toe to toe with the biggest carnivores in Africa, he was definitely the best man for the job.

Tonight was the night he hoped that they could find the bloody lion. His team had tried traps, and they didn't work. They tried lures, but again the result was the same. He decided that he had to go after the lion, it wasn't going to come to them.

The team of hunters movie silently through the high grass, looking for the shining eyes of the beast. There was no visible evidence of the lion, no bloody prints or anything of that nature, but they kept on course. Finally, as they neared the river, a large looming shape could be seen bent over the river. One of his assistants confirmed the lion, and Muldoon set his aim. The site of his rifle was lined perfectly with the animal's head, and in one light squeeze from the trigger, the animal collapsed in a bloody pool. He had done it.

The villagers were overcome with appreciation for his deeds, but Muldoon took no prize, nor any accolades. He did it because it needed to be done. He thanked the chief, and made his way back to the main city of Kenya.

Along the way he got a phone call. The call was from one of the assistants to John Hammond, one of the men who owned a Kenyan wildlife preserve that collapsed when the elephants and rhinos in it were all killed by poachers. Hammond had been out of contact with him for years, and now finally got in touch because he needed help. When the new preserve was described to him, Muldoon thought it would go a bit more smoothly than the last one did, seeing as how Hammond has it situated on an island, rather than in the middle of a country.

Muldoon caught the next flight out of Africa, headed for the INGEN complex in California.


	9. Chapter 8: An Island to Behold

Chapter 8: An Island to Behold

Hammond sat at his desk, the ever growing pile of papers surrounding him. At the moment though, he was very focused on two pieces of a paper, sitting directly in front of him on his desk. One of the pages was a progress report on Isla Sorna. The worker's village had been completed earlier in the week and the finishing touches were being added on for worker comfort. Also on this report was the status of the labs, which had been completed just that morning. In other words, it was extremely positive news for the project, seeing as how they didn't have much more room downstairs for any more animals to be born. He needed to get the genetic material over to Sorna so that the cloning progress could begin with a greater magnitude of not only eggs, but the testing process on the eggs to figure out which genomes would become which species of dinosaurs. That was one of the goals very high on Hammond's list because he needed to know which species he had access to for the Nublar park. The other paper that he had was the lease agreement between INGEN and the Costa Rican government. President Vasquez had processed it quickly, and all it needed was his signature and the transaction would be completed. He had just finished signing it when a knock came to his door.

"Yes!" he called out, getting up from his chair.

"Hello Mr. Hammond, there are some guests for you out here, they say they have all been summoned here," said the INGEN employee.

"Yes, yes, thank you Johan, I will be there in a minute," he said smiling.

He took the contract and put it in one of the heavy duty manila folders and wrote what it was and where it needed to go, and left it on his desk to give to the secretary later. She would take care of it for him. She always did.

Hammond got his cane and left his office, locking the door behind him and hastily made his way down the hallway. He came to the front lobby and standing near the front entrance were four men.

All the way on the right, the tall lean Ray Arnold stood, cigarette in his mouth apparently arguing with a rather large man in a Hawiian yellow button shirt. This man was Nedry. Arnold and Nedry had a love/hate relationship ever since Nedry arrived, constantly arguing over aspects and parts of the system they were designing. Next to Nedry looking at him with an unaproving gaze was a barrel chested man with a safari hat on. This was Muldoon, the man that Hammond wanted, due to his reputation in Africa. Finally, standing next to Muldoon was a man in a baseball cap, arms crossed and waiting. This was Harding, the avian expert that Hammond himself researched about and suggested offering him the job opening.

Grinning wide, Hammond approached the men, forcing Arnold and Nedry to stop arguing.

"Welcome, welcome gentlemen. It is so nice to see that all of you could make it. As you may have guess already, my name is John Hammond, CEO of INGEN and the creator of the project that you all have been approached and agreed to work on. Now, I know this is all rushed and confusing, but I assure you everything will be sorted out before long. Now, rather than give you a tour of the building itself, there is something downstairs in the labs that will give you a better idea of the project and what it entails. Follow me please," he said in an almost nauseating happy tone.

Hammond slowly led them down the hall and down the stairwell at the end of the hall that opened right next to the first set of labs. Before long they were in front of a specific lab and the door hissed as it opened, showing that the lab was self contained on itself.

They slowly walked in and were introduced to Henry Wu the lead geneticist of INGEN and head of the genetic work associated with this project. Hammond whispered in his ear for a second to which Wu smiled, and motioned the four men to follow him. Arnold knew what was going to happen, but kept quiet and let the others see for themselves. Wu walked over to a large pen and pointed to it, telling the men to look down into it.

Sitting on the bottom of the pen, the Brachiosaur, a bit larger than when Arnold saw it the previous day, looked up and called to them, a somewhat melodious call that could almost be mistaken for 

someone singing. Nedry, Muldoon and Harding stared down at the baby in shear amazement. There were no words for what they were looking at.

They picked their heads back up and stared at John, who simply smiled and laughed at their reactions.

Behind them, Wu walked up to the small pen holding what seemed like a small containment unit, and carefully picked the baby up and placed it into the unit, along with the blanket that was in the pen and some leaves and palm fronds.

He waved to Hammond and on with way out picked up a large bag that clanked slightly when he lifted it.

"Now," started Hammond. "Like I said before, I know this very rushed and spur the moment, but I needed to show you the baby before we got to work, so that you would not be skeptical the entire time of what we are trying to do. In the morning, we will be taking a helicopter to Isla Sorna, I want you to see the island, and get a complete tour of the labs and the worker's village. We are going to breed the animals there and raise them a little while, before the other island is ready."

"Other island?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Isla Sorna is going to be the island for just the animals. Isla Nublar, which is a fair distance away, will be where the actual park will be located. Not much work has started on Nublar yet, while Sorna has been completed. We will be able to work on all of the things that need to be worked on at Sorna, and in a few weeks, all basic construction on Nublar will be completed. At that point, we will move over with some animals and get the park going. From there, the sky is the limit. Now, we have booked you rooms at a local hotel, please go and get some rest and I will see you here tomorrow morning," he said, still smiling.

As soon as the sun was high in the sky the next morning, the helicopter containing the six men was up in the air, embarking on a journey that was going to change the lives of all those involved. It was a long ride across the sea and to the island, so Hammond used the time to his advantage by taking all the questions that the men had about the project, the animals, and the overall ideals of the park and the company.

The average trip to the island was about five hours, they made in a little over four. The helipad warning lights were flashing as the helicopter made its slow descend onto the platform, located on the outer edge of the village. A thick heavyset fence with spiral wiring rested behind the helipad, signifying the boundary of the worker village. An INGEN worker wearing an orange headset was standing by, and undid the security latch on the helicopter, and the men quickly exited the helicopter and walked down the stairwell into the operations building. From here, one of the workers led them outside and gave them a short tour.

Once the tour was over, Hammond and the group entered the Embryonics building, looking for Dr. Wu.


	10. Chapter 9: A Second Species

Chapter 9: A Second Species

The sun shone through the glass windows that wrapped around the front of the building, giving the people inside a clear look outside, and vice versa for visitors who just arrived via helicopter. One by one the men entered the building and Hammond walked up to the front desk. He conversed with the secretary sitting there for a few seconds before the secretary motioned with her hand and Hammond returned to the group. He pointed down the same hallway, explaining to them that this building served exclusively as the fertilization and hatchery building, with pens around the other side for the younger animals.

They made their way down the hallway, passing a line of candy bar and soda vending machines. Nedry, being the fat lug that he was, felt the need to stop and get a Snickers out of the machine, before waddling his way back to keep up with the others.

The other men looked at him disapprovingly, but he just shrugged and bit into the candy as they walked through the door way into the lab area.

From where they stood in the doorway of the lab, there were tables and tables endlessly stretching the full length of the room. Most of these tables had eggs on them, being heated and kept moist so that the embryos inside would be perfectly healthy throughout development.

Dr. Wu was off to the side filling in a chart and looking at some data when one of the assistants came running up to him from the back of the lab.

"Dr Wu! Dr. Wu!" he was shouting, running through the aisles of the lab.

Wu looked up curiously, wondering what was going on.

The assistant reached Dr. Wu and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"You….have to….come quick….an egg…is about to hatch…" he said, red in the face from exertion.

Dr. Wu happened to look around and saw Hammond standing there.

"Good day sir, how are you. One of my assistants here has just informed me that an egg is hatching. Come, follow me," he said quickly with a smile.

Wu lead the small group of men through the hatchery quickly, down the center aisle which was kept clear for situations like the current one, when a person had to get all the way through to the back of the laboratory. Hammond looked around as he walked, the sheer amount of eggs was staggering. He hoped that several new species would hatch due to the amount of eggs, but he was a vivid dreamer.

They reached the table all the way in the back that hugged the wall, and one of the automatic egg turners was holding the egg still. The egg was visibly shaking, a small hairline crack slowly descending down the egg. Wu put on a pair of plastic gloves and stood in front of the egg, slowly picking off pieces as the egg shell started to flake. Hammond looked over his shoulder as the egg continued to crack. A deep throated grunting could be heard from inside the egg as a tiny snout burst through the shell. Tiny needle like teeth gnashed at the shell as the top part of the egg cracked off and landed on the table. The head was fully exposed now, the yellow eyes looking around curiously. The egg continued to break away, revealing the two short stubby arms, the thick hind legs, and the long muscular tail. The infant looked around, cooing lightly and taking in the surroundings. Hammond stared in wonder at the baby, and finally broke the silence.

"Is this what I think it is?"  
Wu started at the infant for a few seconds.

"Yes sir, I am pretty sure that it is a Tyrannosaur," he said with a smile on his face.

"Brilliant, Brilliant," Hammond said, full of joy. This is exactly the kind of species that Jurassic Park needs. So that makes two species, right Henry?"

"Yes sir. Hopefully there are more species among these egg tables. We are not sure at the moment. We have pieced together about seven genomes, but only two are known, Brachiosaurus and now Tyrannosaurus. The rest are awaiting hatching."

Wu walked away with a different clipboard to check on a different batch of eggs.

Hammond turned to the four other men.

"Well, that was exciting. Now, we have some serious work to do on the systems for Isla Nublar. If you are all ready, we shall proceed to a different building where work can begin," he said smiling.


	11. Chapter 10: Paddock Layout

Chapter 10: Paddock Layout

Hammond lead his small party of people out of the hatchery and back down the hall when Gerry stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the hatchery.

"Hey John," he called out, forcing Hammond and the others to turn around.

"I think that it might be better for me to stay here with the geneticists and help them take care of the infants," he stated with a serious look on his face.

Hammond thought about it for a second, and nodded.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea as well. Talk to Dr. Wu about getting a clearance badge and we will keep in touch about the new species and how things are going," he said smiling.

Harding nodded, and went back in the direction of the labs, while the rest of them continued on their way. They left the Embryonics building and walked across the way and entered a building that was known as the Operations building. They all looked around at the different operating systems of the island, including the basic program to keep track of animals and the radio equipment that was based off of geothermal power. Hammond had researched into it before the systems were put into place, and managed to work it so that no fuel cells, nor no batteries would be needed to power the instruments, which would save them a good deal of money in the long run of the operation.

Hammond pointed to the lone computer that was at the moment turned off.

"This place is run using this single computer. It does all basic functions, including animal counting and survallaince camera hook up. Now what I want to know, is how can we improve this for Nublar," he asked, looking at Arnold and Nedry.

Arnold had finally been able to light a cigarette now that they were away from the hatchery and the infants, and puffed out a wisp of smoke as he thought about his answer.

"Well for one, we would be better off running things from a few monitors instead of just one. Multiple computer screens with access to the same items allows you to keep certain things always on display rather than having to continually open and close program windows and panels that are necessary to perform certain actions regarding whatever task you are attempting."

He paused to take a puff from his cigarette and Nedry continued the same basic train of thought.

"It's simple really John, having all of the systems automated from one machine takes debugging and coding, but it's entirely possible as long as the computer software is up to date, and knowing what you have already done, it will be."

Nedry took a bite out of the candy bar and pulled on the caramel.

"We just need the time to integrate the systems," he said, his mouth full of chocolate. Arnold nodded, not saying anything more.

Hammond digested what he was just told and looked back to the two.

"How do we get this kind of software? Order it? Build it? Where would we go from here?" he asked, leaning against one of the chairs in the room.

Arnold rubbed the cigarette out in an ashtray and adjusted his glasses. Little bit of column A and a little bit of column B. We can't really order the exact software because this kind of system has never been built yet. We can however, build it using aspects of designs that are similar to this, such as automated feeders at zoos and electrical fencing at prisons. It is all possible to do we just need to get started."

Muldoon stood quietly, his arms crossed across his chest just listening to the conversation. He wouldn't have much to do until the animals were actually in the park, so for the moment he was just taking in what was going on. The more he knew about the workings of the park, they better off he was going to be in case something unforeseen happens. Hammond was going to say something when the radio transmitter buzzed to life in the Operations building. The trained technician answered the transmission, which was a basic transmission that was sent to inform Hammond that the Control 

Room and the Lab/Hatchery on Nublar were completed. The Paddocks were not set up yet as the electric fencing was still in production, but at least the core buildings were up and they could start work.

"Before we head over and get started, I would like to get the park layout completed."

He went over to his bag and pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper. He placed it down on the table and slowly unrolled it, showing a future representation of what he thought Isla Nublar should look like. In the center of the map was the large Visitor's Center. A road extended from this building into the actual park, which looped around in a large wide circle and ended up back in front of the Center. Right behind the center was a large hotel, with swimming pool and some tennis courts, so that people had a chance to rest after traveling and seeing the park. Also, a large road extended from the helipad to the Visitor Center, with blank space on the schematic for other ideas that could be incorporated as tourist attractions or other things.

Hammond focused on the park side of the schematic, showing the circular path of the park.

"You see here, the electric fencing will be arranged in a circular pattern, with sections parting the Paddocks for the different species. Guests can take their time and see everything, and feel safe at the same time thanks to the fencing. The guests will get to see everything in one shot through the tour."

Arnold was looking over Hammond's shoulder at the designs, and cleared his throat before saying something.

"I have a suggestion John" piped in Arnold, "It's not safe for guests to walk around electrified fencing. We should have a car tour, and instead of using fuel, install an electric cable into the ground. The cars would be programmed to follow the track in the road, so we wouldn't have to worry about mechanical upkeep either. We would just have to watch the tires."

Muldoon too was looking at the plans.

"Locked doors as well."

Hammond turned to him.

"What? Locked doors?"

"Yes, we should install a locking mechanism on the vehicle doors, especially for little children, so they don't hop out and run into the road."

No one said anything to his suggestion, and they continued to go over the plans.

Hammond was about to say something more about the idea when the radio went off again, telling Hammond to come back to the hatchery, it was important.


	12. Chapter 11: Busy Hatchery

Chapter 11: Busy Hatchery

Hammond made his way across the road, moving as fast as he could towards the Embryonics building. He had no earthly idea was could be so important, but he trusted the people that worked for him, so when they say he should come, he goes.

He walked through the front door of the building, waved to the secretary and hurried down the hallway. He walked down the stairs and went to enter the lab when he noticed that the lab technicians and other types of workers were running here and there, running as if every second counted.

Through the flurry of bodies, Hammond saw Gerry as well, moving from table to table, making notes on a clipboard and checking something, he couldn't see what. He took a few more steps into the lab and started hearing the noises. Various forms of squeaks, squawks, roars, and bellowing were coming from all around him. He walked in a small circle until he finally bumped into Wu, who like everyone else, was running around like it was the end of the earth.

"Henry, what is going on?" Hammond yelled out, confused and trying to hear over the commotion.

"Oh it is just amazing sir. After you left and the baby Tyrannosaur got settled in, eggs just started hatching like wildfire. We should check to see if it is a full moon tonight, "he replied with a smile.

"Feel free to look around the lab. Once the eggs started hatching, we were able to figure out which dinosaurs were on each table. So one of the assistants went around and labeled all the tables to make it easier for us. I need to go right now, but I will come find you when the hatching has stopped, or at least slowed down considerably."

With that he ran off towards the back of the hatchery and Hammond turned to the front of the room. Starting from the first table in the lab, he slowly made his way from table to table, seeing what kinds of dinosaurs were hatching.

Table 1 had Gallimimus infants  
Table 2 had Triceratops infants  
Table 3 had Velociraptor infants  
Table 4 had Parasaurolophus infants  
Table 5 had Dilophosaur infants  
Table 6 had Pachycephalosaurus infants  
Table 7 had Corthyosaurus infants.

After seeing what kind of species each table represented, he made his way back to the Triceratops table. There were three infants there, lightly butting heads and tackling each other. He stood there transfixed by the play of the animals when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and Henry had come back for him like he said he would.

"Amazingly cute aren't they? Don't be fooled though, they are going to grow up to be big animals. Some of our scientists believe they will be like rhinos, and rhinos are well known for poor eyesight and an aggressive attitude," he said, watching the infants along with Hammond.

"I'm still not sure which animals we should put in the park, so how about all of the animals just stay here for now, and when we want certain ones they can be airlifted or sent by boat. Is that okay Henry?" he asked, turning around.

"Yes sir, that is fine. This building was built with care facilities in the back for sick animals. We can keep the infants in there until they are old enough for us to send them to the park, if you don't send for them beforehand."

Henry made a few more notes on a clipboard before lowering it down.

"Sir, if I may suggest something, watch how many carnivore species you choose….carnivores can be tricky, and god forbid something happen, they can cause a lot of trouble."

Hammond smiled.

"Thank you Henry, I appreciate your input. I really do. We shall see how the Paddock layout goes, and than make some more informed decisions."

Hammond turned and walked out with Henry watching him leave. Gerry noticed and walked up to Wu.

"Everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" he said smiling. "Come, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

The two of them jumped back into the mass of scientists running around still.


	13. Chapter 12: The Control Room

Chapter 12: The Control Room

Arnold looked at his watch and with a sigh turned back to the computer that he was working on. Hammond had been gone for about an hour already and he had been steadily working. It was tough to try and write a brand new system, but they were making headway. He wouldn't have anything concrete until they uploaded it on the park's mainframe and activated it, but it was a start at least.

"Where are you at?" Nedry asked him from across the table, breaking the silence.

Arnold flicked the switch on his lighter and lit up another cigarette. His third of the hour.

"Electrical output from the electric fencing and the Control Center systems. What are you doing?" he asked, noticing that Nedry wasn't really doing anything.

"My job doesn't start yet," he replied with a smug smile. "I start work once we are on the island and integrate the system. I'm a debugger, remember? I don't write, I fix," he added, biting into a jelly donut.

Arnold just gave him a dirty look and continued with what he was doing. He finished writing a particular section of the program and leaned back in his chair.

"And, done. With that part finished, that just leaves the automated feeders and the tour program and the system will be set. Problem is we need the cars for the tour information to be loaded up and we need the feeding machines to get shipped in. Both things are being completed as we speak here, so when we get to Nublar they should be good to go," he exhaled the smoke from the cigarette and inserted the floppy disk into the computer so that he could save the program and bring it with him.

"Any idea on how many animals are going to be on the tour?" Nedry asked, lifting his head from the newspaper he was reading.

"No, I just know that the Tyrannosaurus is going to be the headliner animal. Due to her projected size, she needs a fairly large enclosure. Other than that, I suppose it depends on what else hatches in the new few months. We obviously have to make a decision soon, but if we clone enough herbivores they can get placed together in the same Paddock. I think Hammond wanted five or six Paddocks and one reserve Paddock," he answered, rubbing the cigarette butt out in the ashtray.

"Reserve Paddock, for what?" retorted Nedry

"Sick or injured dinosaurs." Arnold answered, "Maybe if we decide to introduce another species to the tour, it's just in case because with a project of this magnitude we need to cover our asses as much as we possibly can."

The sound of a door opening and closing rang through the room and they looked up and saw Hammond come walking back into the room.

"Hello everybody, how is going?" he asked, the old man goofy grin back on his face.

"It's going fine John, we have done about as much as we can here, the rest can only be completed once we get on Nublar," Arnold responded, lighting yet another cigarette.

"What was the urgency?" Muldoon asked, sitting at another table also reading the newspaper.

"Oh, it wasn't really an urgency exactly, all of the eggs started hatching. We now have over five species of living breathing animals," he said smiling.

"Also, Arnold, if you and Dennis are ready to, I was planning to go to Nublar so you guys can begin doing what ever system work needs done."

"Yeah, that's fine John," he said holding up the floppy disk. "I have it all right here."

The four men, at this point headed to the helipad where the helicopter was waiting for them, blades spinning and ready for liftoff. The flight took a little over an hour. As they passed over the island, by 

looking out the window they could see the giant slab concrete bases for the Paddock fences. They could see the workers standing on the slabs and on large scaffolding ladders, feeding wire through the pins in the structure poles and into the slab. These were the conduction wires, the sole reason why electricity would flow through the fencing. The helicopter landed in the center of the island, about a hundred yards from the Visitor Center building.

The outside of the building was very shoddy, the workers still fixing the outer walls and setting up the fixtures and the shingles. The inside however, was completed already. Walking inside, they were greeted with a large rotunda with the middle wide open. Hammond informed them that two skeletons were going to be mounted in that space. They headed up the stairs and at the top of the stairs made a right, walking down a long hallway. There were two doorways in this hallway. The first one was the entrance to the control room, and the second the entrance to the labs. Hammond pointed out that a card key lock system was designed for these doors and as they entered the room, it was like Nedry and Arnold were in heaven.

There were more monitors they could count, and they were all at the command of three computers in the center of the room. Arnold looked around and noticed that another group of three monitors sat to the side in front of the stairwell.

"Nedry, that set of three can be your workstation. I'll take the one in the middle."

Nedry grumbled in response and went and sat down. Arnold took the floppy disk out of his pocket and inserted it into the main computer terminal. The screen flashed and an uploading screen popped up. He followed the commands as the program installed itself. All of the monitors turned on at this point, and they all had different direction prompts.

Arnold looked up and smiled, and lit another cigarette before getting back to work on the main terminal.


	14. Chapter 13: Thorne's Explorers

Chapter 13: Thorne and the Explorers   
  
The smell of oil and burning metal floated in the air as jeep parts were being welded together and the finishing touches were being put on a series of cars. These cars were designed and built by a very well known automobile genius, known only to others as Thorne. He didn't give a first name and expected no one to come asking for it. The cars were lined up in his garage, three Explorers and two gas powered jeeps. The Explorer's had a jungle or camouflage feel to them, having the red tops, green sides, and the red stripes going down the sides meshing with the green. The gas powered jeeps were gray with red coloring with a topless frame. These cars had been designed using the safari plans, built to take punishment and need very little maintenance.

What they were being designed for and where they were going, he didn't really care. He gets a job, does it and doesn't ask any questions. He has always found that it works out better for him in the long run, staying ignorant of the reasons behind their construction.

He wiped his hands as he got up from underneath one of them, checking oil lines and compartments. The Explorer that he was just working on was the last one to be completed, and he was just waiting on confirmation of pickup.

The thing about this order, which did get him thinking, was the fact that only the two jeeps had engines installed in them. For the three Explorers, it specially said that they were to be built without an engine, and inside a line of magnets were to be placed along the bottom. Thorne himself had never heard of such a thing on a car, but after thinking about it for a little while, he decided that INGEN is probably just one of those eco-friendly companies that was trying to cut down pollution. Being in the automotive industry, he had been hearing a lot about these alternative methods to using technology to help the environment, and knowing that it was a loaded company financially wise, it all made sense. He was still surveying the cars and checking last minute things when the phone in his office rang. He wiped his hands on his oil and chemical smeared overalls and answered the phone.

"Thorne Automobiles," he answered gruffly.

"Ah yes, Mr. Hammond good to hear from you. Yes, yes everything is going fine. I just finished checking the oil lines on the last jeep. Yep, they are ready to go. Pickup? Um, I thought you were going to tell me. Helicopters? Oh with winches, okay I see. Yes no problem. We'll put the cars out in my secured lot. Tomorrow morning? Yes that's fine. Okay great, no thank you sir," he hung up, smiling. This job just made him a lot of money.

With all of the cars finished, Thorne started moving them into the parking lot. For the jeeps, it was easy he just drove them out and left them in park. The Explorers were a bit more tricky, but in the end what they did is the latched two gold carts to the front of the Explorer they were moving at the time, and just rolled them on out into the parking lot. Thorne looked one more time at the parking lot and the five cars sitting in a nice line. He smiled, admiring his own work.


	15. Chapter 14: Placing the Princess

Chapter 14: Placing the Princess 

Arnold and Nedry watched as Hammond finished his phone conversation, wondering exactly who he was talking to and what they were talking about. Finally the conversation was over, and Hammond hung up the phone and turned to them with a broad smile on his face.

"The cars are completed, both the tour Explorers and the gas powered jeeps. They are going to be air lifted here tomorrow morning."

Nedry shrugged his shoulders not really caring, while Arnold nodded his head. Hammond was watching the system setup when the phone rang again. Hammond answered with a confused look on his face, and after talking for a few minutes, hung up and turned back to the two men.

"That was Dr. Wu," he started. "Apparently, the baby Rex has been growing very quickly, and has outgrown her holding pen. I told him that the labs here were completed, and that he should move over here with all of the infants, fertilized eggs, and genomes. He will obviously leave sample material there for the Sorna scientists to work with, but I would also like this lab to be functional. It will save transportation costs. Point being, we need the Paddock fences online as soon as possible. I have a feeling that this juvenile Rex will only be satisfied when we get her settled in her Paddock. I believe the fences are nearing completion."

Arnold looked at the screen.

"Well, according to this, they are all hooked up, and the electricity should be flowing through them. We would need to test them to be absolutely sure, but with nothing else in the park yet, putting the baby Rex should not be a problem."

He lit a cigarette and pulled up a virtual map of the island and where the park was. Using a highlighter pointer, he traced the outline of the individual Paddocks.

"This is the largest one," he said, making a mark on the screen. "She should go there, especially if we ever clone a second one."

Hammond nodded and left the control room, heading outside for the arrival of the geneticists. As if on schedule, the helicopter touched down about fifteen minutes later, Wu and Harding hopping out of the cabin followed by three or four other workers.

"Ah, Henry welcome to the island my boy. You have the animals, I assume?" he asked, looking at the helicopter wondering where they were.

Henry laughed.

"Yes sir, see?" he said, pointing to the second chopper that was a few minutes behind the first one. This helicopter was carrying a large containment box, and inside were smaller units carrying the baby animals. The researchers gently carried the infants inside and brought them to the nursery.

"What about the Rex?" Hammond asked.

Wu pointed up again, and a third helicopter drifted down slowly, carrying an even larger box. Growls and roars could be heard coming from inside the box.

"Wow…she is that big already?"

Wu just nodded, not happy with such rapid growth. Gerry helped the workers get the containment box onto dollies and they pushed the crate towards the building, with Wu and Hammond following.

"The fences are online?" Wu asked, following Hammond through the Visitor Center.

"Yes, they are. The park is ready for her. Especially if she is this big already, it will be good for her to be out and about instead of cooped up in the nursery."

They climbed the stairs inside and reached the back offices and labs. They walked past the Control Room and went to the laboratory, having just finished being outfitted with all of the technology and machines they needed.

"Wow sir, this truly is incredible."

Wu put down a bag and took a Cryo chamber out and walked over to the freezer. Pushing a button, two identical holders rose, and Henry took all of his embryos out of his travel container and put them in here, allowing them to go back to a freezing temperature.

Hammond left Wu to his work and returned to the Control Room.

"Robert, I am going to need you and Dr. Harding to bring the Tyrannosaur to it's Paddock," he said cheerfully.

"Sure, no problem," Muldoon answered, not really having a choice in the matter. Harding followed Hammond into the room with a long needle, filled with a dosage of tranquilizer. The pair walked out of the control room and over to the containment unit, which shook a little as the Rex moved around. Harding opened a hatch on the side, and plunged the end of the syringe into the juvenile's leg. The animal squealed in pain, but than slowly became lethargic and fell asleep. Harding and Muldoon pushed the crate back to the helicopter, and they winced it to the chopper and took off over the park. Muldoon had a radio on him, and Arnold guided them over the boundaries of the Paddocks. They finally reached the Paddock that would be hers, and the helicopter lowered the cargo. Harding followed it down and undid the latches on the containment unit, opening the door. He slowly and gently pulled the juvenile out, and laid her out in the grass of her Paddock. He redid the latches on the now empty containment unit and the helicopter took off again, carrying the box with it. Thanks to the cameras and the motion sensors, Arnold could now see the baby from the control room, and would be able to keep tabs on her.

Meanwhile, Hammond went back and visited Wu in the lab.

"Okay, now that we have a few animals out of the nursery, we need to go over the infant counts again," he said, looking around.

"No problem sir, the numbers are as follows," he replied, typing quickly and pulling up a list of animals on his computer.

"These are the animals that have survived thus far."

Parasaurolophus- 2  
Triceratops- 3  
Velicoraptor- 5  
Gallimimus- 7  
Dilophosaurus-1

Brachiosaurus- 2

"We have been altering the genomes after each hatching, based on the success of them. We like to refer to them as version numbers. As you can see, the raptor and Gallimimus have met with the most success."

Hammond read the list and frowned a bit.

"Henry, we need more herbivores. People will be expecting to see great herds of these animals, not only one or two individuals."

"We will try to produce more Parasaurolophus and Gallimimus," Henry responded, making a note on his desk about cloning certain animals.

"Good. Please, let me know when eggs are going to hatch, I would love to see it happen," he said, smiling.

Wu nodded, and Hammond left the nursery, presumably headed for the Control Room.


	16. Chapter 15: Project Lagoon

Chapter 15: Project: Lagoon 

Hammond made his way down the hallway, but rather than turning and entering the Control Room, he continued and walked past the offices, coming to a large conference room. He opened the door, and walked into the room, and was met by the gaze of a dozen pairs of eyes. Sitting around this table were the highest ranking construction managers and architects that were hired by INGEN to work on various structures and areas of the park. Hammond walked over and stood in front of a small presentation podium, and addressed the assembly of workers.

"Hello everybody," he said with a big welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Jurassic Park team. My name is John Hammond, creator and founder. I have called you here today because I have a very special project for you all. In one of the Paddocks, we will be housing a large number of animals, and because of this fact, the Paddock needs a source of water or as we like to call it, a lagoon. Any questions so far?"

"How big are the animals that you need a lagoon built specifically for this one Paddock?" asked a grumpy looking man, hands across his chest. He was sitting in the chair that was at the end of the table, directly across from the podium John was speaking from.

"Well," thought Hammond, "Some of these animals, when fully grown will reach heights of about fifteen feet, some even more than that. It is imperative that this lagoon be completed, as the Paddock where it needs to be built will be the first Paddock that our visitors see."

The man sat up in his chair when Hammond said fifteen feet.

"No animal, aside from the giraffe can reach the height of fifteen feet, fully grown or not. What kind of park are you constructing here?" he asked, almost challenging Hammond to a stare down.

Starting to get annoyed with the man's tone and questions, Hammond decided that for his sake he needed to end this little meeting.

"Don't worry about that, worry about the lagoon that I need for you to make. I will give you one hour in this room to come up with the plans. After one hour's time, you will go to the Paddock and make this lagoon. I have some other matters to attend to, so your hour starts now, and I will be back, and I expect the plans to be completed," he said gruffly.

He turned away from the group of contractors and left the room, shaking his head at the attitude from the one worker. Hammond made his way down the hallway and entered the Control Room once again.

Arnold turned his head at Hammond's entrance, and put out the butt of the cigarette he had as Hammond got closer.

"Hello John, can I help you?" he asked, typing on his computer.

Over to the side Nedry was furiously typing on his own computer, using the other monitors to keep up the overall progress of his work. Already there were problems with the fences and vast amount of systems in the Visitor Center alone, so his job finally kicked in as the debugger on the INGEN technical staff. Not that he was happy about it. He hadn't voiced it yet, but in his opinion, he was being far underpaid for someone in his position. Compared to Arnold and some of the other major computer programmers that set up shop all over the country, but particularly in the United States, he was making thousands less.

Hammond smiled as he neared Arnold.

"How is our girl?" he asked squinting his eyes at the one security camera.

"She's fine. She's been exploring the Paddock, getting a feel for it. One of the workers' dropped a goat into her Paddock before and she successfully hunted it down and ate about half of it. I imagine that should keep her for a while more. With more observation, Harding will be able to get a feeding cycle figured out. Quick question for you though. You said the cars are coming tomorrow?"

Hammond nodded.

"Yes that's right. That was the earliest we could send the airlift. Is there a problem?" he asked frowning.

"No, no, I was just making sure, because we still need to install all of the tour program information, and having those gas powered jeeps will help Harding and Muldoon deal with problems with the animals," he answered, unwrapping a piece of gum.

Hammond pushes a button on the camera, getting a better look at the Rex when the sound of the door opening pulled him from the screen.

"Mr. Hammond! Mr. Hammond! You have to come to the nursery, it's an emergency!"

Hammond turned around and saw that one of the lab technicians was all out of breath and red in the face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, walking toward the scientist.

"I don't know, they told me to come find you. Dr. Wu says it is something that needs your attention," he stuttered, still catching his breath.

Hammond turned to Arnold.

"I'll be back in a little while, just keep the camera trained on the Rex."

Arnold nodded, and as Hammond walked away, spit the gum out and lit up another cigarette.

Hammond walked out of the control room, following the nervous technician.


	17. Chapter 16: A Poisonous Dinosaur?

Chapter 16: A Poisonous Dinosaur?

Hammond had no choice but to follow the lab technician, who looked nervous and almost scared.

They hurried down the hall to the lab, where the technician swiped his keycard in the slot and waited for the door to hiss open. He lead Hammond through the labs into and past the Hatchery and finally all the way in the back of the Visitor Center, where the Nursery was. Upon arriving, Hammond saw that the Nursery was in a state of chaos, with the few attendants running around, trying to figure out what to do. He turned once more, and he saw why everyone was in hysterics.

There lying on the ground, writhing in pain, was one of the Nursery attendants, screaming bloody murder with a thick black substance covering both of his eyes. The man was yelling incoherently, the only words Hammond was able to understand where "crests" and "hooting". Seemingly appearing out of nowhere, Wu walked up to Hammond from the back of the Nursery.

"Wu, what happened?" he asked, trying to ignore the cries of pain and misery from the downed victim.

"We're not exactly sure sir. Everything was fine, and than we heard the screaming. I ran in here, and saw the worker on the floor, the thick black substance over his eyes. He was screaming as if the substance was burning. I took a quick sample and ran some tests on it. That black stuff is just a thick combination of neurotoxins. Potent as anything. I ran tests and compared it other recorded animals, and this mix is the most dangerous that has ever been discovered. It beats every known spitting snake. Truly remarkable, dangerous stuff,"

"Which infant did it?" Hammond asked, looking around the nursery.

"The infant Dilophosaur, sir. We found him on the floor in front of the containment unit holding her, with similar black substance covering one of the sides. I ran a quick search on the Dilophosaur genome and it turns out that the DNA used in their sequence was not the African frogs we used for the other animals, but somehow we acquired poison arrow dart frog genetic material and used that. It might have been more compatible, it's hard to say why that one in particular. We also think that it has a fleshy frill around the neck. We are not sure what it will do with it, most likely use it as intimidation, or to surprise prey so that it has a chance to spit this venom, which you can see based on what happened to that worker, is a lethal combination. Neurotoxins as strong as the ones that she possess, easily lead to blindness, and than probably paralysis if the venom is not washed out," he said grimly.

Hammond thought about it for a second.

"Okay, this needs to be common knowledge. We shall have to warn every animal handler, and do something for the tour. Maybe attach signs to her Paddock fence so that the guests keep their windows rolled up. All we need is a guest to get hit with this venom."

Wu was nodding, agreeing with Hammond's ideas when he noticed a rocking motion through the glass window on one of the tables.

"Mr. Hammond, a batch of eggs is hatching, would you like to stay and watch?"

Hammond looked at his watch, than turned to Henry.

"I'm in a hurry, I have to get back to the lagoon architects before they kill each other, will this take long?"

"It shouldn't, I can see cracks in the egg shell from here."

Wu lead Hammond back into the hatchery, and they stopped at the table. Hammond looked down at the sign on the table to see what was going to hatch, and noticed that the table was labeled "Velociraptor." He turned to Wu.

"I thought I asked you to stop cloning this species," he said frowning.

"This is the last egg from the few that I told you about. The others didn't hatch, so we weren't sure if it was going to hatch or not," he answered, staring at the egg.

As Wu finished speaking, the smaller cracks started to widen and pieces of the shell begin to chip away. The sides of the egg fell off, exposing the infant to the world. Unlike every other infant born so far, this one seemed to be a little bit bigger, and right after it hatched it attempted to leave the table!

The lab assistants went to pick her up, but she bit down on the first hand, drawing blood and causing the lab technician to call out in pain. All of the scientists stared at the infant in wonder and amazement, at the little raptors attitude. The raptor strutted around the table, cawing and growling.

Hammond turned to Wu.

"Why is it acting like that?"

"No idea sir, most infants are playful…this one is practically bloodthirsty."

"Well, keep it separate. We don't want anything to happen," Hammond said, turning away.

He left the hatchery and went in the direction of the meeting room, all the while praying to himself that the designers got their act together.


	18. Chapter 17: Arguements

Chapter 17: Argument in the Meeting Room

Hammond turned the corner of the hallway and headed to the meeting room where the lagoon meeting was being held, and rolled his eyes as he heard the yelling and screaming. He hurriedly opened the door and automatically the room went quiet, with some of the people in the room glaring at others across the table.

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" demanded Hammond "why all the fuss and commotion?"

The room remained quiet, no one volunteering to offer any clue to why the fighting had become so severe in the room. Finally, one of the younger workers on Hammond's right hand side stood up.

"Well sir, we had every intention of completing this project like you asked us to, but there was a major dispute between the sides of the table. Our side just wants to do our work, but that side is against it."

Hammond looked to the other side of the table, and as if expecting it, saw the man who was giving him a hard time earlier. Hammond frowned at the sight of him.

"Why is this such a project? Can't you all just do what I asked of you?"

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why," said the man, slowly standing up.

"You want us to design a man made lake for a group of animals whose dimensions are not even realistic, and keep us in the dark about what they really are. You didn't tell us what they were, nor why they need such a large body of water. So I say, why should we bother?" he finished, sitting down.

"You need to see something," replied Hammond calmly. "Follow me please"

Hammond led the group down the hallway and out of the of back doors to the Visitor Center. The steady click clacking of his cane faded away as they crossed over from pavement to the grass outside. He kept a brisk pace for a man so old and the group followed him as they approached a large slit fence about ten feet tall, with barbed wire coils on the top of it.

"What is the meaning of this?" complained the guy  
"Just look," Hammond answered, with a slight smile on his face.

The group huddled to look in through the slit bar of the Paddock. A weird, honking noise could be heard, and all of the workers wanted to see what was making it. Inside the Paddock were three cow-sized animals, and two giraffe-sized ones. The three cow-sized animals walked on two legs and had long sloping head crests. The two-giraffe sized animals were busy feeding from a browser basket on a high pole, every now and than calling out in a melodious voice. All the while, the crested animals, known as Parasaurolophus, were honking to each other and playing around.

"You see ladies and gentlemen," Hammond said, turning their attention away from the animals for a second. "I need the lagoon done so that we can place these animals in their regular Paddock so that they are used to it by the time they grow to full size. These animals are still juveniles."

"I'm sorry" said the man  
"Good, than get to work" retorted Hammond.


	19. Chapter 18: Animal Progress

Chapter 18: Animal Progress

Hammond reentered the Visitor Center, still shaking his head and muttering under his breath about the attitude of the engineer. You would think that employees at one of most prolific and ground breaking theme parks would cooperate and think about what they were doing. Apparently, he was in the wrong for thinking in those terms. He walked down the hallway, the steady click clack of his cane echoing in the empty hallways. All of the workers were in one room or another, doing what they were supposed to be doing.

Hammond slowly made his way back to the Control Room and walked in, catching a nice breeze from the air conditioner and walked over to Ray.

"Sorry about that Ray, a few problems cropped up that needed attention. Where were we when I left?" he asked, smiling.

"We were talking about the car tour and the motion sensors," Arnold said, putting out a cigarette butt. Hammond nodded, so Arnold figured that he remembered where they left off in the conversation.

"The vehicles arrived already. Earlier than we thought, but that's not a problem. Earlier is indeed better. The gas powered jeeps work perfectly fine, and we assume that the tour ones will work just as well. We haven't quite finished working with them yet, but they should be done soon. The program is written, we are just having some difficulties with getting the program into the actual car interface. We almost have it figured out, it won't be a problem."

Arnold told to close a flashing text box on the computer and turned back again.

"You will be happy to know that Regis emailed me, and he managed to convince a, Richard Keiley to narrate the tour program. He is in a California recording studio now, working on it. Regis is there with him, developing the script for it. Also, throughout the morning, Harding and Muldoon have been bringing animals to their Paddocks. We got the juvenile Dilophosaur out of the nursery, as well as seven of the raptors. With more animals in the park, I have been able to test the motion sensors, and they seem to be okay. Gerry has been cycling through them to try and observe any important behavior, and get the feeding schedule under control. Other than that, it is business as usual. The animals are doing fine, and the systems are holding up," he said, smiling.

"Good to hear. Have the Triceratops been added in yet?" he asked, watching one of the security cameras.

"Uh, no," Arnold responded, flipping through some papers.

"We were waiting for them to grow a little bit more, but if you really want to put them out there, we can. There are two Paddocks remaining, one reserved for them and one kept as a reserve Paddock."

Hammond nodded and turned on the intercom, buzzing Harding and Muldoon to the Control Room. Once they arrived Hammond told them to bring the Triceratops to their Paddock. With only the herbivore Paddock remaining, which was waiting on the lagoon, the basic park was set. They had a long time till they were ready to open, but the earlier things were finished, the more time they could just observe and maintain instead of build.

Hammond once again left the Control Room and headed for the labs, looking for Henry, hungry for updates and good news.

"Henry, any good news?" he asked, walking down the stairs to the main lab section.

"Oh, hello sir. Yes, actually there is some good news. Three more Parasaurolophus and four more Gallimimus hatched this morning, so they were moved to the nursery. In addition, we have official confirmation on three more species genomes. The new animals are Proceratosaurus, Segisaurus, and Metriacanthosaurus."

"Wonderful!" he said, smiling.

"However, I don't think we should begin production of them. Our basic park is full at the moment, and I don't want extra animals running around here," he said, watching an egg rock on a nearby 

table.

"Oh, sir," Henry said, turning back to Hammond. "It has been brought to my attention that the aggressive raptor is growing incredibly fast, and its temper is getting worse. Our technicians refuse to work with her. We need to come up with another solution."

Hammond stood there for a second, and thought about it.

"I guess we have no choice but to put her in the park. She is smaller than they other raptors, but her demeanor will probably guarantee her survival.

Frowning, Hammond left the lab, not happy about having to deal with this raptor.


	20. Chapter 19: The Bitchy Raptor

Chapter 19: The Bitchy Raptor 

Still frowning from the news of this raptor, Hammond returned once again to the Control Room. He looked around, and looked confused.

"Ray, where are Muldoon and Harding?" he asked.

Arnold turned in his chair with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"They haven't returned yet. You sent them out to place the Triceratops, remember? There were five of them, so I'm sure it takes some time."

Arnold spun back around and typing quickly, brought up the Triceratops Paddock camera on the main screen. Looking closely, the two men could see Gerry in the middle of the Paddock tending to one of the Triceratops.

"What's the matter, why isn't it moving?" Hammond asked, suddenly very worried about what he saw.

Arnold frowned at the screen.

"I don't know, that's a good question."

Arnold turned around and pushed down on his walkie talkie.

"Harding, do you copy over? This is CQ."

A few second went by before an answer came back.

"I read you Arnold, what's up."

"What is the matter with the baby Trike?"

There was no response for a minute or so, while Harding decided on what he was going to say.

"We're not exactly sure yet. We let the first two juveniles out, and than went back to the center to get the other three. We came back, and this little one was really disoriented, and had labored breathing. I'm checking her out now, but I am not seeing anything else wrong with her."

Hammond let out an immediate sigh of relief that it wasn't anything more serious than that and sat back down in front of one of the monitors, watching the other four Triceratops play in the grass.

Over the camera, Hammond could see Harding and Muldoon get into the jeep and head off. He sat there, twirling his cane, hoping that no problems would present themselves.

It took the two men about ten minutes to get back to the Visitor Center from the Triceratops Paddock, and you could tell they were both hot and tired, spending so much time out in the field and away from the building.

"I have another job for you two," Hammond said, standing up.

"The final Velociraptor is too big for the nursery. She must be placed before she hurts someone."

"John, I really wish you would consider this project. The raptors are very, very dangerous. They are already showing extreme intelligence and viciousness, and they are all no older than four months. We should destroy them and their genome sequence," pleaded Muldoon.

Hammond looked at Muldoon like he was crazy.

"Nonsense Robert, forget these crazy ideas. These animals are very expensive and delicate, and we have not wasted time and money just for you to kill them. They are like any other animal, and can be contained just as easily. Now, please go find Wu and take care of this, please."

Hammond walked past the two of them, to his office.

Muldoon shook his head and followed Gerry to the labs and the nursery.  
_Hammond's a fool_. Muldoon thought to himself.

_T__hese animals are highly dangerous, and one of these days, they are going to hurt or kill someone._

Muldoon stopped at one of the armory cabinets and took out a box. He unclipped the latches and lifted the top of the box, revealing all different sets of doses of tranquilizers. Each one measured 

carefully for specific dinosaurs. Muldoon made his selection and closed the box, placing it back on the shelf where he pulled it from. With capped syringe in hand, he headed back up the stairs and entered the lab, walking through it swiftly.

While he is walking, he hears the too familiar roaring and cawing. He entered the holding area, and stopped, and sitting in front of him, restrained and angry, was the raptor. She stared at him with the unblinking yellow eyes of a reptile, and continued to caw, practically challenging him or mocking him.

Tired of the noise she was making, he uncapped the syringe and jabbed it into her neck, causing her to squeal in pain. Once the syringe was drained he removed it, and mopped the spot on her skin with a cotton ball. He left to dispose of the syringe, and when he got back, the raptor was fully asleep, and unrestrained. For safety sake, he placed the muzzle back on her long maw, and he and Gerry loaded the heavy carnivore into a containment unit. They connected the box to the back of the jeep and drove to the Velociraptor Paddock. They connected the unit to the Paddock fence, and as they opened the latch, she bolted out, snarling and cawing. The Paddock gate slid back down and they pulled the containment unit away from the fence. They went to leave, and Muldoon gave one last look back, and the raptor was still standing there, just staring at him with those yellow eyes.

He shuddered to himself, and climbed into the jeep, taking off down the maintenance road back to the Visitor Center.


	21. Chapter 20: Nedry's Finances

Chapter 20: Nedry's Finances.

As Harding and Muldoon were busy dealing with the contained raptor, Hammond left the Control Room and with the steady click clack of the bottom of his cane, made his way down the hallway. The entire building was nice and cool, the central air conditioning making sure that every room maintained a constant, specifically set temperature. The air conditioners made the electric bill skyrocket, but the tropical temperatures of the island made it almost necessary.

Hammond took out a long, brass key and turned it in the lock, hearing the familiar click from the door and swung the wooden frame open, stepping into his office. Compared to the rest of the island, this office was very simple. Hammond did not like spending time in here, and that feeling was reflected in the lack of personal items and objects, specifically pictures or mementos. He shuffled over to the desk and sat down, leaning the cane against one of the desk drawers. He turned the computer on, and noticed a file folder was sitting on his desk. He opened the folder and started to investigate it's contents when a knock came at the door. Not looking up from the papers, he called out for the person to enter.

The door opened slowly, as if the person entering was trying to be courteous.

"Hello Mr. Hammond," came a familiar, if not slightly annoying voice. "Do you have a minute, there is something I would like to talk to you about," finished Nedry, his voice quivering a bit, as if what he wanted to ask was either very important, or unlikely to get granted.

"Sure, Dennis, what would you like to talk about?" he asked, finally looking up from the folder that was sitting in front of him, now wide open.

Someone with a quick eye would notice that it was a series of administrative paperwork, including lease tariffs, safety code guidelines, worker contracts, and various other documents of similar nature.

Nedry smiled, and sat down in one of the chairs that was on the opposite side of Hammond's desk, a comfortable looking chair with a seat pad tied onto the wooden frames. It was obviously a chair for comfort, and placed there because when you have a job like Hammond's, you find yourself in a lot of meetings.

"Well sir, I have been working hard on the computer systems here, and I just can't but feel that my compensation for my work expertise and dedication is not where it should be. I feel that I should be making at least as much as Ray. Sure, he programmed the tour program, but it is my job to make sure it is debugged and working properly, and I have done that to the best of my ability," he stopped, letting Hammond take in what he had said so far.

Hammond frowned slightly at the portly technician.

"I'm sorry Dennis, but every expense we have has been budgeted very carefully. We cannot just add more money into the employee salary category and expect everything to still work correctly. The amount that we offered you, which you accepted, mind you, is the highest amount that we could offer to you. This park has not even opened yet. We have no source of income. The money we draw from has been provided by the investors, and they have all received detailed budget sheets, so the extra money would not be in the plans. I'm sorry."

Hammond took a second to take a drink from a glass of water that was sitting on his desk, forming a water ring around the base due to the heat, even though the air conditioning was on.

Nedry's demeanor quickly changed, as he was starting to get upset, and started to sound more serious.

"Than give me a cash advance. Please, John, I need this extra money. I ran into some debt problems recently, and without this extra money I can't get over them. Please, help me here," he said, slamming his fist down on the desk in front of Hammond.

John just looked up at Nedry, with the eyes of a somber old man.

"Well, these outbursts certainly are not helping your case. The answer is no, Dennis, you will not receive any more compensation for the work you do here. Now please, leave my office if you are quite finished, I have things that I need to take care of."

Nedry stood up, turned and opened the wooden door, before letting it close rather violently.

He waddled down the hallway back towards the Control Room, a look of pure anger on his face, cursing under his breath at Hammond and his poor excuses.

He stopped at the vending machine and put some money in, settling on a Butterfinger and continued on his way.

Dennis's right hand was in his pocket and was moving it around as he walked and his hand brushed across something. Curious, he took his hand out and a piece of paper came out with it. On the paper, was a name, Lewis Dodgson, and a phone number. Nedry tried to think back about what the name meant, when he suddenly remembered. When he was waiting for his plane to reach California, he met this Lewis man. Said he was the CEO of another genetics company, and was looking for good technicians and scientists. Nedry regrettably told him that he was already employed, and heading for that job now. Lewis told him that if he was ever unhappy in that job, to give him a call. Dodgson seemed to know where he was going, which was odd, but Nedry just shrugged it off.

Now, standing there eating his Butterfinger, Dodgson's number seemed that much more inviting to the now unhappy Nedry, unhappy at Hammond's attitude, and to the fact that he was working his butt off, and was really not being paid fairly. Sticking the piece of paper in his shirt pocket, he would remember to give Dodgson a call when he was done here. He finished the candy bar and threw the wrapper onto his desk, before turning to the screen and logging back in.

He typed furiously, widening the back door he himself implanted to allow for maintenance, but this time, he was doing more than just fixing the system.


	22. Chapter 21: Paddock Attack

Chapter 21: Paddock Attack 

A week or so had passed without any incidents or breakthroughs. The construction of the lagoon was in its beginning stages, the bedrock having been blown through to make a concrete base that would allow for no leakage of water. Being that the lagoon was man-made, it would have a natural water source in the rich rainfall that the tropical island was known for. The construction crews were working fourteen hour days to get the lagoon finished, and they were making significant progress.

The lab technicians were working just as hard and the populations of the animals in Jurassic Park were starting to increase, and for some of the animals even stabilize. Some of the animals, like the Dilophosaurus and Brachiosaurus had low counts in the beginning, many of the offspring not surviving even though the version numbers were updated and the genome engineered more stably.

Amidst all the good though, something not quite right seemed to be afoot. Ever since placing that eighth raptor, something just did not sit well with Muldoon. It might have been that final glare she gave him. It might have been their behavior in their nursery. Whatever it was though, it had Muldoon on edge. This was also reflected in his behavior. Muldoon spent much more of his time in the Control Room, watching the security cameras of the raptor Paddock. He would occasionally make notes for himself about what he witnessed on the cameras, and kept these notes to himself.

He personally oversaw their feeding schedules, and made sure was there when they were dropping off the animal. Things went fine for a week or so. The next time they went to feed the animals, he noticed that only five raptors came to eat. The next day, only four. Finally, on the third day, only three raptors came to eat.

Wondering what was going on and paranoid about the situation, Muldoon went back to the security cameras and reviewed them, going back each day to see if he could figure out what was going on. After a few hours of searching through the footage, he found what he was looking for, even though it disturbed him to no end. In the clearing of the Paddock, where the main security camera was set up, a fight occurred. Each day, there was fighting, and each day a few raptors were killed. Competition between animals is not unheard of, but they don't usually kill each other. Using the zoom and rewind functions on the security camera, he finally figured out what had happened. A week after introducing the big female, she took over the pride. The raptors that were slowly disappearing were the older females that were either challenging her for dominance, or they were defending their dominance from her as a younger raptor. She was a vicious fighter though. From what the camera evidence provided, the raptor wasted no time and went for the throat of her enemies, ripping it out the throat and digging the toe claw into the chest of her enemy.

Muldoon sat back in the chair and sighed when he heard the door to the Control Room slide open.

"What do you mean there are three raptors remaining? What in the bloody hell happened to all of them?" an older accented voice exclaimed.

"I don't know sir, we had the computer run a population count and that is what came up."

Muldoon swung the chair around and saw Hammond walking up to the control panel with Arnold following.

"They are killing each other John. There were too many in one space and they fought over who was going to be in charge."

"That can't be natural." Hammond said, huffing.

"Nothing about these animals is natural," Muldoon retorted, standing up from the chair.

Muldoon walked out of the room and joined the workers who were going out to feed the animals.

They loaded the cow into one of the jeeps and made their way to the Paddock, using the maintenance and feeder back roads to get to the area. They started to open the gate when a blurred object ran at the fence and than backed off with a shower of sparks. The worker looked around wide eyed and backed off of the fence.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Muldoon asked, cocking his rifle and walking around. He saw the burn mark in the ground from where the electricity was activated.

He heard the familiar snarling and looked up into a grove of bushes and saw a pair of eyes looking back at him. In another flash, an object down the fence bolted at the fence, and once again backed off after the shower of sparks.

"My god…..they are testing the fences. How are they that intelligent," he said out loud to no one in particular.

The workers looked at him, not knowing what to do. Every time they got close to the fence to put the steer in the Paddock, they ran at the Paddock fences.

"Let them starve for now. We have to get back to the Visitor Center," he said in Spanish, to which the workers quickly agreed to.

Driving back, Muldoon was thinking about what had happened. Trying to come with ideas to solve the problem was harder than he thought it would be. If Hammond was not going to kill the animals, they needed to make sure they were in a place that they could not figure out a way to get out of.

Muldoon got back to the center and walked into the Control Room where Arnold and Hammond were sitting down talking.

"Robert," Hammond said, looking up.

"We saw the whole thing. You were right, those animals are too dangerous for the tour. We need to do something about them. Arnold here thinks that we should make a separate containment facility. Do you agree?"

Muldoon just nodded, knowing that Hammond knew how he felt about these animals.

"Okay than, that is settled. I will contact mainland and start getting plan bids from builders. For now though, as long as they don't get out, everything will be fine. Just keep an eye on them," he said, smiling and standing up.

He slowly limped out of the room, leaving it in silence.


	23. Chapter 22: Herbivore Valley

Chapter 22: Herbivore Valley   


Hammond walked from the control room main door down to his office door and pushed it open, letting some of the cool breeze from the air conditioner escape into the hallway. He walked over and sat down in his large leather chair, and turned his computer on. He quickly wrote up an email to Regis over at INGEN headquarters, explaining to him what happened and why they need this new structure to be built. Just as he finished sending the email, his phone rang.

He picked up the receiver and spoke into it, and listened carefully to what was being said before hanging up and getting up from his chair. He made his way to the garage where the INGEN worker was ready and waiting by one of the gas powered jeeps. The jeep pulled away from the Visitor Center and headed back to the waterfall and the entrance of the park. Along the side of the road was the building site for the lagoon that was going to be a key part of the Herbivore Mega Paddock. The jeep followed the road and came up to the Perimeter fence, which was opened for them by two other workers. The jeep drove down the side of the hill and down to the flat area where construction was happening.

Hammond got out of the jeep, and walked down to the where the foreman was standing, observing the final touches on the walls. He walked up to the foreman who had a megaphone in his hand still after giving instructions to the workers. He turned, and saw Hammond approaching.

"So construction is complete?" Hammond asked, stepping up the much larger man.  
"Construction is complete, the sides of the lagoon have been fortified, and the water was pumped in this morning. As long as it rains often enough, the lagoon should be fine."

Hammond nodded and rested his hands on his cane.

"Good, now please get your people out of there," he said, pointing to the few remaining maintenance workers that were roaming around by the northern shores of the body of water.

The foreman of the construction job turned a knob on the panel of his megaphone and talked into it.  
"Will all hands please vacate the lagoon, construction has now been completed."

He lowered the megaphone and turned to Hammond.

Hammond smiled, and picked up his radio. He held down the red tab on the side and spoke into the receiver.

"Go ahead and open the Paddock gates, let them out," he said, releasing the talk button on the side.

The foreman looked at him funny, to which Hammond just smiled and nodded, pointing to over the hill with his cane.

"Just keep your eyes on that horizon," he said, with a wily smile.

A few minutes past with nothing happening, when all of a sudden a thundering noise started, light at first but slowly getting louder and louder, as the source of the sound approached where the two men were standing.

The construction workers looked around confused, as did the foreman, as a loud trumpeting sound erupted into the air. From over the top of the hill, a small herd of Parasaurolophus came charging down the green rolling hills of the large meadow, smelling the fresh water. There were individuals of varying sizes, some older than others. All of them, however, jumped into the water as soon as they reached the shore, enjoying the coolness of the water. The men continued to watch as the thundering continued, with two tall, thin necks appearing over the top of the hill, the crested snouts of the large beasts calling to each other in their deep melodious tones.

These two animals moved at a much slower pace, their large bulk covering a lot of distance with each ground shaking step they took. They too went for the water, wading up to their chests and eating some of the shore plants.

As if all of this wasn't enough, to top off the unveiling, a large herd of orange ostrich looking dinosaurs came sprinting over the same exact hill, all in a tight formation with a large female leading the herd. 

The herd retained order and ran around to the other side of the lagoon and stopping to drink and take mud/dust bathes.

Hammond continued to observe the three species from his vantage point on the hill, and couldn't help but just smile and watch. It was all coming together. The entire scene was just straight out of a picture, and it made him so happy.

All of the workers watched as the Gallimimus herd than left the lagoon and headed towards the plains section of the valley, about a mile south of the lagoon in the large herbivore Paddock.

The workers watched as the herd moved on. The foreman turned to Hammond, who was getting ready to head back to the jeep and the worker waiting for him.

"Thank you for all of your help sir, great job," Hammond said smiling.

The foreman just nodded, still in awe at the animals that he just saw storm the lagoon.

The jeep containing Hammond headed back up the service road and the through the gate in the perimeter fence, back to the Visitor Center.


	24. Chapter 23: Jurassic Park Europe

Chapter 23: Jurassic Park Europe   
  
The red topped jeep pulled into the garage attached to the Visitor Center and was parked in the designated area for the two gas powered jeeps that were present at the park. Hammond opened the door and lightly stepped out of the jeep, leading with his cane. He entered the building through the doorway at the back of the garage, which fed right into the main hallway of the lower level of the magnificent building, the section of the building where all the work was done and where all the offices laid. Having nothing else outstanding to oversee, Hammond thought it would be nice to go and sit in his office for a little while, knowing full well that anything could happen at anytime. He turned off the screensaver on his desktop computer and he had a notification that he had a new email waiting for him. He signed himself into the INGEN network and opened his inbox, seeing the new message in question. He double clicked on the message title and the email opened. He leaned forward, reading off of the screen.

Dear John Hammond:  
Hello, my name is Ichiro Kanyota. I am the head manager of the INGEN Asia team. I am emailing you today to express an interest in your current project. The only information I have been able to gather about it is that you needed an island and very secure fencing. We have found an island similar to this _Isla Nublar_, and we would like to make a copy of your project here in Europe, so that Ingen can make a more sizable profit. Please email me your thoughts about this. Thank you.  
I. Kanyota

Hammond leaned back in the old leather chair and thought about what the email said. He was torn on giving an answer to his fellow INGEN manager. While it was true that they were both divisions of INGEN, he was very wary about what others knew about his project and how much the party in question was trustworthy enough to share certain pieces with.

Deciding that a Jurassic Park Europe would be a good idea and financially wise, he quickly wrote a reply email, agreeing that a mirror park on that side of the world would be a wise investment. He also wrote that a helicopter would be arriving to retrieve him and some of his associates, so that they could see the true nature of the park.

Hammond closed the web browser and picked up his phone, dialing the INGEN main office in California. He spoke for a few minutes and hung up, a sly smile spreading across his face. He looked at the clock on his desk and noticed that it was a quarter after five, and dinner was being served in the large dining room. He got up, and shuffled down the hallway, his door closing with a click behind him.

The next morning the familiar blue and white INGEN helicopter slowly touched down on the landing pad across from the base of the waterfall. Three Asian men, dressed in business suits and carrying briefcases exited the helicopter. As if on cue, two of the gas-powered jeeps appeared from around the bend of the road, the lead jeep with Hammond in the front seat talking excitedly to the driver of that particular vehicle.

"Mr. Kanyota, I presume?" he said smiling as the jeep pulled up next to the three men who just got off the plane. Hammond stood up and extended his hand to the men.

"Welcome to the island. Please get in the first jeep, and your two associates can go to the second."

Mr. Kanyota nodded his head to the two men, and they walked over to the other jeep, getting in and sitting in the backseat together. Hammond took a step to the side to allow Kanyota enough room to get into their jeep. The engine of the jeep roared to life as the INGEN driver turned it around and went back down the path it drove up on. They passed through the open gate of the perimeter fence, which was promptly closed by two workers, and continued on.

"Jones, turn down this road please," Hammond asked from the back seat, looking around as if he was looking for something in particular. The driver obliged without a word, and turned down the hill, driving towards the lagoon. Hammond's face lit up, as if he just discovered something.  


"Mr. Kanyota, will you look to your left please?" he said quickly, trying to contain his excitement.

Kanyota, looking confused, slowly turned his head and stopped, dumbfounded by what he saw. About fifty yards from the jeeps, standing knee deep in the lagoon water, were two of the Brachiosaurs, lightly calling to each other and chewing on some tree branches. On the banks of the lagoon, some of the Parasaurs were taking mud and dust baths to escape the morning heat of the island.

"Those are di-di-dinosaurs?!" Kanyota managed to stutter, staring at the great beasts.  
"You are right sir, and that is the magic of this island," Hammond responded, chuckling.

The jeep turned around and headed back to the Visitor Center all of the men quiet and speechless, each one trying to fathom the popularity that this place would own.

Hammond leads them through a small tour of the Visitor's Center, ending at his office in the back of the building. He motioned for Mr. Kanyota to sit down, and his associates stood behind him. Hammond himself sat down and folded his hands on his desk.

"This will be the best wildlife preserve ever created. People from all over the world will come to see these animals. Now explain your email to me"

Mr. Kenyota took the time to choose his words carefully and finally answered.

"We want to take this idea to Europe, so that people don't have to travel all the way around the world. We will design the other park the same way that you have done this, even exhibit the same animals if you want us to. I want to do this for Ingen, not for any personal gains that I might have, because I have none to receive," he finished, smiling.

Hammond remained silent, before responding with,

"I will tell you what, design your island and start construction, and when the Paddocks are completed and security is in place, we will evaluate it. If the new park meets or beats expectations, we can start sending animals. I think it would be a better to exhibit different animals as well, that way people have reason to go to both."

"Thank you Mr. Hammond, we promise to make Jurassic Park: Europe just as successful as the original."

Mr. Kenyota stood up and shook Hammond's hand, bowing his head slightly in a customary goodbye.

The three men left the office and the compound, and got into the red topped jeep, their helicopter touching down on the helipad as they left the Visitor's Center.


	25. Chapter 24: A Foul Wind Blows In

Chapter 24: A Foul Wind Blows in.

With Mr. Kanyota and his associates out of the office, John had the opportunity to get some actual work done. He began by working on the first round of insurance and evaluation forms for the park. As soon as he started, though, as if by some sudden cue, Ray Arnold's voice came blaring over the loud speaker.

"John Hammond, please report to the control room, John Hammond please report to the control room"

John sighed and closed the folder that he was holding open. The front of the folder said "Insurance policy."

He slowly got up and grabbed his cane, clicking it across the floor as he made his way out of his office and down the long hallway, finding the Control Room. He slid his id card down the side and the doors opened allowing him entrance. He noticed that Muldoon and Arnold were having a conversation while leaning over one of the computer monitors.

"What's the problem?" he asked, walking up behind them, surprising Arnold.  
"National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about thirty miles west of us. The storm center has not dissipated or changed course. It's going to hit us," he said grimly.

"Are you positive?" Hammond asked, fixing his glasses on his nose and leaning over the computer screen and the weather pattern printout.

"85% sure, it's on a direct course. It would have to swing to the right or left for it to miss us," Muldoon answered, still looking at the figures.

Hammond turned away, thinking.

"Well, what should we do? Ray?" he asked, turning back around to look at his programmer.

Arnold exhaled a puff of cigarette smoke and rubbed out the cigarette butt.

"We have two options. We can do nothing, let the storm come and hit, and evaluate the damages for future knowledge. With no active guests in the park an animal getting out is not a high risk security situation. The only animals that can really do damage are the raptors. The fencing units are solid though, they have been constructed to withstand the elements, and a little storm shouldn't topple them."

"What's the second option?" Hammond asked, without giving him a chance to just keep speaking.

"Second option is we go through all of the buildings and tie everything down, which is too much work for the amount of employees we have. I say we just wait out the storm, and after we see what happens this time, we can devise our emergency plans for the future."

Hammond didn't look quite convinced, but a few seconds later nodded, realizing that weather was one thing that he didn't consider when he chose the island. He knew that it was going to be rainy, and hot most of the time, but he never considered tornados, hurricanes, and tropical storms.

"Sir, the storm still has about an hour E.T.A. so you should go back to what you were doing; we just wanted you to be aware that a storm was on the way." Muldoon added, nodding his head.

Hammond looked at the two men for a second or two, and decided that they were right. Worrying about it now would do nothing for him, and once they saw the power of these storms, they could make better decisions in the future when the elements attacked. He knew there would be natural obstacles; he just hoped that they didn't occur too frequently.

He sighed and left the Control Room, heading back in the direction of his office. He opened the door, and turned the computer back on. He pressed the intercom button on the wall, and activated the link to the Control Room.

"Arnold, will you please send the weather reports to my computer," he asked into the speaker, releasing the button.

Without an answer, a bunch of pictures appeared on his monitor, colored grids of the island and the impending weather. He knew what he was looking at when the picture appeared, and he sighed again, staring at the group of clouds.

He turned his head back to the folder he was working with, and continued writing on the page where he stopped. He worked diligently for about half an hour, before the distraction of the computer monitor was able to pull his attention from the paperwork he was attempting to complete. As the hour was beginning to wear down, he could see from the picture that the storm center was actually shifting! The weather clouds had begun swinging south, dissipating and not presenting a threat. Finally, the hour turned and the storm was completely gone off the radar.

Hammond chuckled with joy, and closed out the pictures on his computer screen. He didn't even need to go back to the control room, the crisis was averted.


	26. Chapter 26: Raptor Tactics and Espionage

Chapter 25: Raptor Tactics and Espionage.

It had been weeks since Hammond put in the order for the new designs, and the architects got to work right away on the structure design and integrity of the smaller compound that would house some of the most dangerous animals the present day world has ever seen.

The design was virtually flawless, a deep pit surrounded by electrified top fencing with Plexiglas viewing areas on the bottom sides and back so viewers would still get a chance to see the animals. There were arguments over this fact, but in the end the company won so that more money would be gained from the extra exhibit.

It would take one or two more days of work and the structure would be finished, ready for the animal relocation and placement.

Hammond had only signed the release papers for it the day before, adding it to the construction portion of the budget, which was already stretched to the breaking point.

He had gathered all of the paperwork together, bound it all together, and dropped this bundle into the filing cabinet in the top drawer, which he was using for important paperwork. He whistled a tune and he dusted off the top of the cabinet and grabbing his cane, walked out of his office into the hallway.

He slowly and leisurely walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. He turned the corner, and saw Nedry staring at one of the cameras.

"Dennis is everything okay?" he asked, looking at Dennis funny.

"Huh, oh, Mr. Hammond, yes everything is fine. I'm just making sure the connection wire and motion sensors on this camera are set up correctly. Oh, John, I need to ask you something. I need to go to the mainland for the weekend. Is it possible to take the Ingen chopper, and than get a return flight?" he asked, his hands fumbling with a candy bar wrapper.

"Yes, that would be fine. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to finish," Hammond said quickly, eager to get away from Nedry.

Nedry watched him go with a look of contempt in his eyes, and turned and walked in the other direction, towards his living area in the building next to the Visitor Center.

Since the park was still in its beginning stages, the main workers for INGEN were given quarters to live in, should an accident or emergency occur late at night. It was always supposed to be used as a type of bonding for the staff members, but the effectiveness of this idea was debatable at best among the employees.

Nedry slid open the door to his compartment and sat down on the bed. The center of it sagged under his great weight, and the rusty springs squeaked due to the sinking. It had been a long day. His fingers were tired and his wrists hurt a bit. He might be developing carpal tunnel syndrome. He looked at his watch, 8:00 Pm. Nedry was also physically tired and itching to get a nap in, when his cell phone rang in his right pocket. He fished the phone out and rushed to get the antennae up before he lost the call.

"Hello?" he asked with a tone that hinted at his tiredness, but at boredom as well.

"Mr. Nedry, this is Lewis Dodgson from Biosyn. We met before your work at INGEN began."

Nedry thought for a moment, and then it finally clicked in his brain.

"Dodgson, yes, good to finally hear from you. I've been anticipating your call for a while now." He answered.

"Yes well, business calls, you know that as well as anyone else are you alone?" he asked quietly.

Nedry looked around and stuck his head out the doorway, and replied with a quick yes.

"Good, now listen carefully. The plan as was described to you via mail will proceed. In three days time, I will meet you in Costa Rica. At this point, I will give you your money and the transport device. Have you confirmed the embryos?"  
"At last count, there were fifteen identified embryos in the lab" Nedry answered, checking his stolen paperwork to make sure.

"Good, we now have a chance to alter the transport unit for fifteen slots. Try to get free transportation back to the mainland. We probably won't be able to reimburse you for the trip"

Without any other words, Dodgson hung up and the line went dead. Nedry stared at the phone for a second, shrugged his shoulders, and closed the top piece and lowered the antennae back down.

Nedry chuckled to himself. This will make up for the hole in his bank account that was not filled through his less than stellar paycheck. Hammond was going to regret the way he treated Dennis that was sure…

A few days had past since the Raptor Paddock accident. Nedry had already left for the mainland, and the Raptor Pit had been completed with Muldoon overseeing the final stages of construction. He felt that by being there during construction, he would know the ins and outs of it, which would come in handy when the animals were put inside, should a problem occur.

They managed to move the two smaller raptors into it already as a test, and the raptors were doing fine. They are now ready to move the big female.

They took their time, and did everything carefully. Extra workers were brought in to help with the undertakings of this raptor. They managed to flush her out of the jungle of her Paddock, where Muldoon was able to snipe her with a tranq dart. They carefully moved her into a transportation unit and attached the unit to a crane so that they could move her across the park. The Caterpillar carrying the unit moved slowly and carefully, following the cleanest maintenance road down to the Visitor's Center. The raptor containment Paddock had been built behind it so that not only was it in eyesight range, if something did happen to the park, they could take down the raptors first and eliminate that threat.

Muldoon and about fifty Jurassic Park workers were to be at the Raptor Pit in case of emergency.

Night time arrived and the crane had finally carried the cargo down to the pit. The sounds of motors and gears rang out as the crane lifted over the final set of trees and made the final approach to the track way in front of the pit, where the unit was to be placed down. Among the workers were a group of vets, ready in case of anything.

Muldoon stood off from the pit and watched as the box touched down.

"I want tazers on full charge, moving team get in there….."


End file.
